<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. LaSalle by BrownSugarC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582317">Mr. LaSalle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC'>BrownSugarC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life takes its twist and turns.  Where will a stunning phone call lead Chris LaSalle to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another busy day for Christopher LaSalle and his team. The Fleet was in and the sailors had kept them plenty busy. Just one more week he thought. He had missed 'New York' more than he would ever admit to her.</p><p>She would finally be back from her maternity leave. The new guy was finally settling in. LaSalle thought he had challenges with Gregorio but the latest addition, Quentin Carter who was forced upon them, took conflict to a new level. His presence gave him another reason to miss Sonja Percy.</p><p>Chris never liked the 'pretty boys'. That issues went back all the way to high school when his secret love, a cheerleader named Savannah, ended up dating the captain of the football team their senior year in high school. Carter was a flashy dresser and seemed to catch the ladies' eyes.</p><p>Time marched on for all of them. It was about time for Tammy's daughter to enter middle school. It served as a reminder as Chloe grew older that Christopher was still single and still childless. Between his mother, sister and Tammy, he thought his head would explode from the comments that he was still unmarried at 42.</p><p>Chris looked across the room to see Quentin pretending to be busy so he wouldn't have to get the phone.</p><p>"Agent LaSalle" he barked.</p><p>"Are you Mr. LaSalle" the small voice asked?</p><p>"Yes" he responded in a quieter voice, "this is he".</p><p>"My name is Jayden Collins. I found a picture of you and my mommy in her desk drawer".</p><p>"So who is your mother young man?"</p><p>"Well her pretend name is Sonja Percy but her real name is Sonja Collins."</p><p>That information immediately got LaSalle's attention. "I know your mother Jayden. We were really good friends at one time" he responds. "Why are you calling me" he inquired?</p><p>"Well my mommy was crying the other day but she didn't know I saw her. Then I watched her open her desk drawer and put an envelope in it. I got the envelope out today and I saw a lot of pictures. On the back of some of them she wrote your name and a lady name Tammy Gro, grow, oh I can't say it."</p><p>"It's Tammy Gregorio, son".</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well I thought you could help my mommy stop crying."</p><p>"Well I don't know Jayden. I could find our friend Tammy and one of us could call her. Where is your mother now?"</p><p>"I don't know. She's on a trip again."</p><p>"Jayden do you happen to know your telephone number? It is not showing up on my phone."</p><p>"Yes Mr. LaSalle its 000-437-9251. My daddy taught me it."</p><p>"Okay, Jayden, I promise you that Miss Tammy or I will call your mother back."</p><p>Chris saw Tammy enter the front door an hour later and waved her over to his desk.</p><p>"Tammy, you will not believe who was just on the phone."</p><p>"Who Chris?"</p><p>"A little boy name Jayden Collins. He said that his mother's pretend name is Sonja Percy."</p><p>Tammy was more than a little surprised. No one from the office had heard from Sonja Percy since she left New Orleans.</p><p>"Well, that's a strange story Chris." </p><p>"I told him one of us would call her back."</p><p>"I will call her if you want me to."</p><p>"Might be better if you are the one who reaches out 'New York' Thanks. So let me fill you on my conversation with the boy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catch Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Tammy almost a month to catch up with Sonja Percy.  While the Nanny seemed nice enough, Tammy wasn’t sure if she actually gave her the message or if Sonja was just blowing off contacting her.</p>
<p>Sonja finally called her back while she was at the office.  Tammy realized that she hadn’t changed one bit.  She was still closed off to those who cared about her.  “Hey Sonja, why don’t I call you later away from the office?”</p>
<p>Tammy was relieved to be home at 7:30.  She was able to put her daughter to bed herself and take a quick shower before she called Sonja back.  “Look Sonja, I’m going to tell you something but don’t get angry.  Your son called the office and spoke with Christopher.  He wants one of us to come to D.C. and help you to stop crying.  Now tell me what’s going on.</p>
<p>Two hours later Sonja was finally all talked out.  The bottom line was that Sonja had suspected that her husband had been cheating on her.  Her suspicions were confirmed when a city police officer showed up on her doorstep five months earlier.  The woman’s husband had found out about the affair, followed her husband to the grocery store and gunned him down.  The murder investigation almost blew Sonja’s cover.  His death took a terrible toll on their son.</p>
<p>“Sonja, I don’t want to cause you any more pain but how did Jayden know to call our office.”</p>
<p>“I have an envelope full of photos of the ‘Nola team and business cards that we use to give to witnesses.  My son is smart Tammy, he was able to put two and two together.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s late there.  LaSalle is going to want to know the real deal.  Can I tell him?”</p>
<p>“I suppose so.  I wouldn’t want his wife to get upset though.” </p>
<p>“Well, you are behind times.  LaSalle is still single after all these years.  Can I be honest with you Percy?  I don’t think there is a woman in this town that can compare to his ‘City Mouse’.  Yeah, he has dated off and on but I haven’t met one of them that could compare to the chemistry that he shared with you.”</p>
<p>“Okay Tammy, I need to get to bed.  I have had a long day flying back to the States.  Tell Pride I said hello.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LaSalle was at a loss as Tammy revealed to him the curve that life had thrown at his former teammate Sonja Percy.  He refused to cry as Tammy told the tale between her horrible sobs and boo hoos.  Talking to her now brought to his mind his last conversation with Sonja Percy as he talked about what might have been.  While he realized that there would have been no Jayden, he secretly cursed at himself for not going after her all those years ago when she left New Orleans.</p>
<p>He walked out to the courtyard and texted Sonja on the cell phone number that Tammy had given him.  “I’d like to talk to you if you would take my call Sonja.  When would be a good time to call”?  He sat down for a few minutes in the courtyard to think then remembered that he needed to finish an arrest warrant before noon.</p>
<p>His phone dinged about fifteen minutes later.  It was Sonja.  “How about calling me at home tonight after 10 p.m. my time.  This is family night but Jayden will be in bed by ten. </p>
<p>LaSalle was jumpy for the rest of the day.  He was finally able to get the warrant written and e-mailed to the judge then spent the next 90 minutes looking at the ceiling.  He was glad that Sebastian and Carter were out in the field.  Tammy and King were at the Morgue so it was just him and the NOPD officer in the ‘shop’.</p>
<p>King knew something was wrong the minute he saw him.  “Chris let’s just focus and get this warrant served.  We can talk later if you want to.”</p>
<p>The sweep went well.  The rest of the afternoon was spent combing the property for evidence.  LaSalle was actually surprised that he was home before 8 pm. on a Friday night.  He ate his red beans, steamed rice, and chicken &amp; sausage jambalaya that he had picked up at King’s restaurant with his beer.</p>
<p>He was still trying to figure out what to say to Percy.  It had been a long time since he had thought about her and this time it wasn’t about his partner.  This was goofy Percy the woman.  This was the Percy he let go.  This was the woman that he knew he had hurt even if it was the right thing to do.  This was the Percy who he had pushed into a little space of his heart only to have her fully resurface a month ago with a telephone call from a scared little boy.</p>
<p>He knew this Percy.  The one who had ran from him for months.  The one who left him without ever fully expressing what she felt in her heart for him.  He had done his best to leave the door cracked the last two months that she was there but even with that final hug on her last day with the ‘Nola team, she was silent and let him walk out that door with no declarations.  Even at the bar she said little to him.  He caught her eye a couple of times and noticed that fake smile that she would often put on her face was there, but he knew her.</p>
<p>She was still surrounded by some of her other friends when he left.  He hugged her again and she smiled.  He walked away somber faced knowing that he had more beer at home where he could seek solace alone.  He hated himself that night.  He would have labeled himself a coward.  He should have spoke up.  He should have asked her to stay.  Well, maybe he thought, she’ll call in a few weeks and tell King that she had made a mistake.  Well that had never happened.</p>
<p>The call went as he expected.  Sonja was as closed mouth as he remembered.  He didn’t sleep well that night and got called in late Sunday afternoon.  King got a telephone call late Monday morning and then asked him to join him upstairs in the conference room.</p>
<p>“Look Chris.  We have been here before a couple of times but I have only seen you this distracted twice before.  First when Melody showed up and then when Cade was missing.  We have a symposium at NCIS Headquarters in two weeks.  I’m going to send you as a conference attendee.  Maybe you can fly out a couple of days early and do some site seeing and clear your head.”</p>
<p>Chris saw no reason to argue with him.  He knew that Sonja’s reappearance had put him off his game and he really didn’t know what to do.  Now it appeared that he would have an opportunity to see her face to face and see if he could help her like her son wanted him to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were only two people walking on the earth who could have predicted how Christopher LaSalle’s first visit to meet Jayden Collins face to face would end.  

</p><p> Brody had long ago labeled LaSalle as Sonja Percy’s work husband.  Tammy Gregorio knew from day one that there was an undeniable connection between the two of them and in the next few months figured out just how much Sonja Percy actually loved Chris LaSalle.  The months had stretched into years since Percy left New Orleans but she observed that Chris never seemed to have forgotten her.  She would watch as he would skim her notes on case files that Hannah and later Carter would read and one of them would ask for clarification.  He always correctly made an accurate assessment of her thought process which greatly helped the other two agents.  But Tammy also noticed that after the encounter that LaSalle would sit quietly at his desk or find his way out the courtyard.</p><p>Chris was tickled as he found his way down the walkway that he caught sight of a little boy holding a big sign with his name on it.  Sonja pointed to Chris as he walked toward them and took the sign from Jayden.  Jayden hurried toward Chris stopping right in front of him and extended his hand to him.  “Welcome Mr. LaSalle” Jayden gushed enthusiastically.</p><p>“Well hello Jayden, it’s good to finally meet you”.  They walked to where Sonja stood. LaSalle wasn’t completed sure where his mind went as Percy walked into his arms.  He suddenly realized that he might want to let her go.  After all he would be there for twelve days.</p><p>Sonja informed him that they had quite a walk to the desk to retrieve his weapon.  Jayden had a thousand questions and tried to ask them all as the three of them walked to the security cage.  At this point, Sonja suggested that he pick up his luggage and then go to the car rental desk.  Chris quickly drove to the hotel, checked in and caught a quick shower.  He tried not to hurry but he didn’t remember being this excited since he caught a Gulf Sturgeon two years ago in a fishing contest back in Alabama.</p><p>Sonja was as beautiful as he remembered. She had also showered and put on an alluring outfit which only amplified her intoxicating perfume.   It only took Chris a few minutes with Jayden for him realize what a smart, special boy he was.  Jayden continued his interrogation of Chris as soon as he walked into the house. “Jayden, why don’t you take Mr. Chris out to the garage and show him your new bike” Sonja suggested.</p><p>Chris could smell the steak as they walked back into the house. </p><p>“You learned to really cook Sonja?” </p><p>“Had to LaSalle.  When you are married you have to make sacrifices and also learn new things.”</p><p>The evening passed quickly and soon it was Jayden’s bedtime.  Sonja had given him an extra hour then had to remind him that Mr. LaSalle would be in town all week.  Sonja invited Chris to walk down the hall with her to tuck Jayden into bed.  Jayden walked over to Chris and once again extended his hand toward him.  “I’m so glad that I got to meet you sir.”  There it is Sonja thought to herself as that classic LaSalle smile showed itself on his face.</p><p>“So do you want a glass of wine or another beer” Sonja asked Chris. </p><p>“How about something light.  I still have to drive back to the motel.”</p><p>“We have an extra bed here Chris.  I know you have your ‘go bag’ out there.  I’ll find something you can sleep in if you want to stay and unwind a little.”</p><p>Chris and Sonja settled into a long night of stories and jokes covering the decade that they had been separated.  While Sonja didn’t know the two new people, LaSalle’s descriptions of interaction with them and those who she knew personally were indeed funny.  Sonja, however, had considerable difficulty believing that Sabastian had made it to be a member of the NCIS tactical response squad.</p><p>It was well past 2 when Sonja suggested that they pick up the conversation in the morning.  She showed Chris his towels in the bathroom and then to the guest bedroom as well as her office where he could have access to her laptop and the internet.</p><p>No one was happier than Jayden Collins to see his new friend at the breakfast table the next morning.  After breakfast they all drove out to the site of LaSalle’s conference as Sonja showed him a short cut to the installation.  Yes, your phone will take you there, but it will not warn you in time about these two tricky exits that I’m going to show you.</p><p>They made their way to a video gaming store and then stopped to eat before returning to the house allowing LaSalle to retrieve his weapon and his rental. </p><p>Jayden insisted on a hug this time before Chris pulled back his covers.  They had made it a shorter night this time since they had planned to take in a ball game on Sunday. </p><p>Jayden talked about his father most of the time they were at the ballpark.  Surely, Chris thought, that Jayden recognized his mother’s fake smile too.  If he did, he never let on because he recalled several of the outings that he had taken to the park with his father.</p><p>Chris looked at her face a little closer when he returned from taking Jayden to the restroom during the seventh inning stretch.  He reached over and took her hand for a moment and gave it a soft squeeze.  As he looked her in the eye, he saw the same pain in her eyes that he had seen that day in the squad room when he had told her ‘no’ to them pursuing a relationship.</p><p>Chris was still at the Collins’ home on Sunday evening when the nanny returned from her weekend off.  Her eyes told the story when Sonja introduced him.  This was the first time she could put a name with a face.  She had seen photos of the ‘Nola team in Sonja’s office. There scenes in their office and at a couple formal events as well as a funeral.   But what Percy did not know was that she had also heard Sonja on the telephone with Merrie Brody in a deep, personal conversation about a man from the past named Christopher LaSalle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Getway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second and last Monday that Chris was scheduled to be in D.C. was a federal holiday.  His conference was programmed to end at noon on Friday.  He broached the subject of her going with him as he traveled to sight see in Annapolis. “I have a whole list of ideas Sonja.  You pick one day and I’ll pick the other and we will spend Monday shopping at the Market House.  Please consider it Sonja.”</p>
<p>“Okay Christopher leave me the list.”</p>
<p>Sonja had never seen this Chris LaSalle -- the shy boy who had loved only two women in his whole life.  She read the material with interest later that night then jetted him a text, ‘Let’s do it’.</p>
<p>Sonja’s current life had given her pause.  She was a little apprehensive about the weekend until Chris dropped offed the contact information of the lodging for her nanny.  She thanked him that evening, but it was only after he left that the tears began to fall.  He had made reservations for them in housing at the Naval Academy.  The grounds were a totally ‘secure facility.’  She could let her guard down and feel completely safe as she slept.</p>
<p>The weekend came quickly.  Chris had already packed up his hotel room and arrived just after 1 p.m.  He walked toward Jayden’s school an hour later. Jayden was super surprised to see his new best friend heading his way.  He ran and hugged LaSalle and took his hand to walk with him.</p>
<p>Sonja had already sat her suitcase by the trunk of the car.  LaSalle opened the trunk and snickered as Jayden tried unsuccessful to place it in the trunk.  He finally allowed LaSalle to help him.</p>
<p>Chris walked Jayden into the house and helped to make a sandwich and to pour some juice after he placed his weapon into Sonja’s safe.  “Wait Mr. LaSalle” he said as he ran to the door.  “Thank you for coming and thank you for making my mommy smile!” </p>
<p>LaSalle could barely stifle his own tears.  He realized that he should have been the one thanking Jayden for bringing Sonja back into his life.  Traffic was a little challenging as they headed toward Annapolis.  Fortunately, it was only a short drive from Sonja’s home even in the horrific D.C. traffic.</p>
<p>“So, did you make plans for us tonight?” </p>
<p>“Well, sure I did.  Do you want to eat first or get a massage?”</p>
<p>“I think that my shoulders could use a workout, how about you” she asked? </p>
<p>“That’s fine I just want you to feel rested.  They both took a quick shower after their sessions and headed to the Mess.  Sonja was surprised that they were eating on the installation. </p>
<p>“Look lady, some of the best chefs in the world are trained by the military.” He was certainly right.  The dishes were spectacular.  Sonja wasn’t sure where he put all of the food.</p>
<p>The rooms weren’t too shabby either.  Chris had gotten them a two-bedroom cottage on the Academy grounds.  The steward had come in while they were at dinner and turned their beds down.  Saturday morning they got up and headed to the recreation facility and got their work outs in then headed toward their first tourist site after they showered.</p>
<p>LaSalle took a deep breath once they were in the car.  He thought back to the decade before when he relished smelling Sonja’s shampoo first thing in the morning.  Tammy had been right when she found out that he was coming to D.C.  His mind and his heart were flooded with memories of Sonja Percy’s assignment with NCIS New Orleans.</p>
<p>Their first stop was at the Banneker -Douglas Museum.  Sonja had read an assortment of information about the Museum which was dedicated to preserving Maryland's African American heritage. The museum was named for <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Banneker">Benjamin Banneker</a> and <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Douglass">Frederick Douglass</a>.</p>
<p>The museum consisted of the contributions of famous African American Maryland residents including <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kunta_Kinte">Kunta Kinte</a>, Benjamin Banneker, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Pennington">James Pennington</a>, Frederick Douglass, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harriet_Tubman">Harriet Tubman</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Henson">Matthew Henson</a> and <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thurgood_Marshall">Thurgood Marshall</a>. Other exhibits include black life in Maryland, and African and African American art. Lectures, workshops, performances and educational programs are offered each year.  The facility also served as the state's official repository of African American material culture. The museum also has a library and archives.</p>
<p>It was very moving for Sonja to see first handed information about individuals that she held in such high regard as part of her own personal heritage.</p>
<p>Their next stop was at a pier in Annapolis where it was believed that on September 29, 1767, that a 17 year‐old African named Kunta Kinte was brought ashore from the filthy hold of the slave ship Lord Ligonier to be sold at auction. He was purchased for £155—the equivalent of the price of 10 mules—by John Waller, a planter from Spottsylvania County, VA. Waller called his new slave Toby, but Kunta Kinte rebelled against his slave identity. As an old man, limping around the plantation on a maimed foot, chopped off across the arch when he tried to escape, he still called himself Kunta Kinte.</p>
<p>Sonja was not embarrassed by her tears.  She surprised LaSalle by allowing him to hold her as she wept.</p>
<p>Dinner was quiet that night.  Sonja softly answered Chris’ questions as they drove onto the installation after their dinner.  She saw Chris sitting in front of the TV as she walked into the sitting room of the couch after her shower.</p>
<p>For the second time that day she allowed LaSalle to put his arm around her.  “So, do you want to talk about it Sonja?”</p>
<p>“Talk about what?”</p>
<p>“How it is that you are here alone in Washington D.C. raising your son by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I can’t Chris.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to revisit that pain again.”</p>
<p>“Not even for Jayden’s sake?”</p>
<p>“Jayden, why would you bring up Jayden?”</p>
<p>“Because he is why I am here Sonja.”</p>
<p>Percy pulls back and looks at LaSalle like he was telling her a horror story.  “What do you mean Christopher?”</p>
<p>“You know that Jayden begged Tammy for one of us to come and to help you not to cry any more.  You can’t ignore this anymore Sonja, for the boy’s sake.  Sonja I was that little boy once and I don’t want him or his mother to go through what my mother and I did.  Let me help you please, let me help you.”</p>
<p>Sonja looked horror stricken and then she began to weep uncontrollably.  An hour later she was still upset.  “I have to go lie down.  Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”</p>
<p>“Of course I will Sonja.” Once in her bed LaSalle scooted close to her.  In a few minutes he felt his arm getting wet.  He embraced her even tighter as they both fell asleep.</p>
<p>The phone jarred Chris awake.  He laughed as he heard a familiar little voice on the other side of the call.  “Jayden! Do you know what time it is?” </p>
<p>“No.  Nanna said I couldn’t call you until 9.  Is it 9 yet?”</p>
<p>“No Jayden its only 7.” </p>
<p>“Oh.  Can you get my mommy?”  By then Sonja had rolled over with a smile on her face laughing at the look on Christopher’s face.  After she hung up the phone, she looked back LaSalle’s dog-tired face. </p>
<p>“See what you have missed not having a child ‘Butch’?”</p>
<p>“Here, he said as he extended his hand, come back to bed.  It’s just 7 a.m.”</p>
<p>Sonja surprised her own self and actually fell back asleep. The phone rang again at 9 a.m. this time it was their wake-up call.  Chris had left the door cracked and she could hear the shower from her bedroom.</p>
<p>She got up and took off her clothes from the day before, slipped on her robe and headed for her own shower.  She had barely gotten dressed when she heard a knock at the door.  It was the room steward with breakfast.  Sonja really wanted to gag at the smell of the eggs but held on for old time sake.  They were finished eating and headed out the door before 10:15. </p>
<p>“Stop a minute Sonja.  Know that I am always here for you Sonja.  I missed you for a long time after you left New Orleans.  I have known for years that it was wrong for me to have let you go.  At that LaSalle leans in and kisses Percy and feels her arms wrap around his neck.</p>
<p>Sunday was a beautiful, warm New England day.  Chris had never seen Percy’s hair fixed like that.  It was all braided up allowing her Howard University baseball hat to fit securely on her head.  Chris snickered to himself that it had taken him twelve years to get her on the water with him.  The cruise on the Chesapeake Bay was slow and relaxing.  The only thing that could have made it better was if he had had a fishing pole in his hands.  Well almost.  To have Percy snuggle up that close to him was an unexpected pleasure.  The water was a little choppy and the sea breezes were not for everyone. </p>
<p>Sonja realized that LaSalle could not have travel all this way and not have a real east coast sea food dinner.  LaSalle was more than pleased with the selection at Carrol’s Creek Café. She wanted to treat him but he objected to her springing for the meal when he had eaten at her home most of the week. </p>
<p>Sonja was surprised at how much the water had taken out of her.  Chris had to wake her when they got back to their quarters.  While she walked in the room on her on, she was asleep within ten minutes of their arrival.</p>
<p>They took their time getting dressed Monday morning and packed their bags leaving just before checkout time.  Sonja suggested going to the Iron Rooster for breakfast.  She had heard that the food was fabulous but never did drive out that way to try it out herself.  Impressive was the best word to describe the wide variety of food offerings.</p>
<p>Their last stop on the weekend excursion was to the Markethouse.  Sonja made sure that the credit card she brought had plenty of money left on it.  She saw a piece of art that she really wanted but decided that she shouldn’t spend that much money on it.  Finally, ready to depart, Chris thought he had dropped something in the store and hurried back to find it.</p>
<p>“So, did you find it” she inquired as he slammed the vehicle’s door?</p>
<p>“Yes and no. For some reason I put it in my other pant pocket.”</p>
<p>Jayden was waiting for them on the front step as LaSalle pulled into the drive.  Sonja wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or hurt as Jayden ran to the driver’s side of the car and eagerly embraced Christopher. </p>
<p>“Did it work” he whispered keeping his question out of his mother’s hearing range? </p>
<p>“I think so” Chris said winking.</p>
<p>Jayden finally hugged his mother and then once again helped LaSalle remove Sonja’s suitcase from the trunk of the car.  “So where would you like to go eat” Chris asked Jayden who looked surprised at the question. </p>
<p>“Well, well, how about pizza.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good.  I don’t have to be at the airport until 1 p.m. tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jayden sat by his new best friend at dinner and asked Mr. LaSalle a thousand more questions as they looked at the photos on his phone.  “So, did you catch any fish while you were on that boat Mr. LaSalle?” </p>
<p>“No Jayden, we weren’t there to go fishing”.</p>
<p>“I have never been on a boat before” Jayden volunteered.</p>
<p>“Well I have a boat at home.”</p>
<p>“All the way in New Orleans?”</p>
<p>“No down in Alabama.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a long way too.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever come to Alabama, I will take you and your mother out on my boat.”</p>
<p>Sonja looked at the ceiling knowing that that would never happen.  “It’s time to go gentlemen” she interrupts.  “One of us has a bedtime curfew to meet.” </p>
<p>“Oh mom, can’t we stay a little longer.” </p>
<p>“No son, you will be a grouch at school tomorrow if you don’t get your sleep time in.”</p>
<p>Sonja let LaSalle tuck Jayden in by himself once they returned.  After he came back into the front room she pointed to the fridge where she had put a couple of cans of the beer that LaSalle liked.  She sat braiding her hair as Chris shared humorous aspects of his conference from the week before.  Working with foreign officers is always interesting and often just downright funny.   Both of them realized over their careers that there were several dialectics of English and not all words had the same meaning.  Sonja had to learn to be forward in asking questions when comments didn’t quite make sense. The ‘king’s’ English and that spoken in South Africa or India was entirely different than American.</p>
<p>Sonja’s yawns were a good sign that she was past ready to go to bed.  She told him “Good night Christopher and thank you for this lovely weekend” as he leaned down to kiss her.</p>
<p>Breakfast was loud and full of laughter with the two ‘men’ at the table.  LaSalle had gotten up in time in walk with Sonja and Jayden to school then jumped into the shower when they got back.</p>
<p>Sonja called one more time to confirm her car service back from the airport.  She wanted to spend the last two hours of LaSalle’s stay with him at the airport.</p>
<p>She was glad she went with him.  They laughed and talked like old times while waiting in the terminal.  “Look Sonja.  I have to go down to Alabama and see momma next month.  Why don’t you and Jayden fly down and visit the farm while I am there.”</p>
<p>“That sound interesting Country Mouse.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“Country Mouse?”</p>
<p>“Sonja that is the first time you have called me that since I have been here.”</p>
<p>“Well the name has warm memories for me Chris. It was funny that night we created the names.   I remember why Merrie started calling you my work husband as well.  You took care of me and kept me safe Christopher.  I will always appreciate you for that.  At that she stands on her tippy toes in search of farewell kiss.”</p>
<p>LaSalle’s butt had barely hit his seat in the squad room when ‘New York’ was at his desk.  “Tammy just stop I’m buried.  Stealth version.  Yes, I had a good time.  Yes, Jayden is just as wonderful as you would have expected.  Yes, she was glad to see me and yes, she cried.  That will have to be enough for now.  Let me get to this” he finally says as he reaches for massive contents of his ‘in’ box.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaydan was so excited about his first airplane ride that he hardly slept Thursday night. Once on the ground he spotted LaSalle long before Chris could identify the not so tall Sonja Percy.</p>
<p>After gathering their carryon luggage from the jetway, they headed toward the secure desk for Sonja to pick up her weapon.  The owner of the boarding house was very kind.  The check in went quickly.  Chris carried their suitcases up the stairs then took Jayden back downstairs to allow Sonja a few minutes to herself.</p>
<p>Jayden was chasing butterflies while Chris visited with Mrs. Blackwell.  She had known the three LaSalle children since before they were born.  Her deceased husband and Beau LaSalle had been best friends when the three of them went to school.</p>
<p>Christopher’s childhood home looked like a portrait of backwoods America. Sonja gasped as they came to the rise of the hill and could see the house to the right and the creek to the left. Yes, people brag about the beauty of their homes, but Chris’ description was complete accurate.</p>
<p>Chris and Jayden headed off toward the creek to get the boat ready for their fishing trip on Saturday.  An hour later they both came back dirty and wet. Chris drove them both back to the boarding house and returned two hours later for dinner. </p>
<p>Mrs. Blackwell was one of the best cooks in the county.  She also catered events in town.  Sonja ended up eating the peach pie inspite of the fact that it had sugar in it. Sonja walked LaSalle down to his rental after they tucked Jayden into his bed and  was surprised at how relaxed she already felt.  It was good to be with Chris again.  His mother was just lovely and she couldn’t wait to meet his sister.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since Percy had heard the birds chirping in the morning.  She was standing at the window when Jayden awakened forgetting where he was. </p>
<p>“Mommy?  Mommy” he inquired! </p>
<p>“I’m right here son.  Did you forget that we were at the farm?”</p>
<p>“I guess so.  I thought that I was dreaming.”</p>
<p>“Well, you better get dressed.  We are meeting Mr. LaSalle downstairs for breakfast before you two go fishing.”</p>
<p>Chris was already at the table when the two came downstairs.  Jayden tried to mirror LaSalle’s plate of food but his mother suggested that he start with just one pancake to go with his eggs.  Now full of delicious food, the three of them headed for the LaSalle homestead.</p>
<p>Chris and Jayden went to the back porch to retrieve the fishing gear and bait waiving to Sonja as they walked to the path.</p>
<p>Sonja had brought some magazines to read for after she finished the report that she had brought with her.  Mrs. LaSalle called out to her to come and eat lunch just after noon.  She returned to her work only hours later to hear Jayden’s voice in the distance.  It was almost 4 p.m.</p>
<p>Mrs. LaSalle came out to the front porch to see the bounty.  She smiled as she observed the joy on the faces of her son and his small guest.  She had forgotten just how dirty two boys could actually get just fishing.  Jayden followed Chris to the back porch where he showed him how to clean their catch and cut the heads off.</p>
<p>“I sat your clean clothes and towels on the heater in the bathroom Jayden.  Do you need me to help you” Sonja inquired?</p>
<p>“That’s okay, City Mouse, I’ll help him” Chris hollered back.</p>
<p>Sonja looked up to see Mrs. LaSalle staring at her and became uncomfortable. “So, you do know that you are not going to be able to dodge me all weekend right?  I don’t know what if anything is going on between you and my son but I do know that my son loves that boy and I think it’s mutual.  You’re going to have to make some decisions while you’re down here.  You need to stop this now if you don’t see a possibility of a relationship between you two.  You don’t want to hurt your son and I don’t want my son regretting you leaving him again.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes Sonja, my son fell in love with this woman, this Agent Percy or what was that pet name he had for her?  Something about a mouse.”</p>
<p>“It was City Mouse ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that was it.  I begged him to go after you but he said that he needed to let you go for the both of you.  And here, all these years later, he still alone.  Still looking for that ‘perfect match’ I heard him tell Cade one day.  Even that girl I couldn’t stand, the lawyer for his father’s company, knew that there was a woman somewhere that she couldn’t compete with.”</p>
<p>It was this conversation that kept Percy distracted all weekend.  She was lost.  Fate had ended her first marriage.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted to do this again.  It was a challenge to be a wife.  She had sacrificed a lot.  Her independence for one.  She wanted to buck some of the restrictions that she had undergone for ten years.  Then there was the constant harassment about her being away so much. </p>
<p>She had discussed this with Curtiss when he hinted around a possible marriage.  “This is no easy life Curtiss” she told him.  She saw his expression.  “I mean on the family.  My last supervisor lost his wife and marriage.  She initially did not understand the sacrifice that she would have to make and Linda finally ended her marriage.  None of my former teammates in New Orleans were married.  They all had their excuses but Curtiss it’s tough being married to a cop.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t until after Jayden was born that Sonja realized that it was the idea of not being alone that allowed her mind to think that being married was a good idea. Merrie Brody had cautioned her about taking her second choice as a husband. “Tell me Sonja that you still don’t think about Chris LaSalle anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why would you bring that up now, Merrie.  I am sure that LaSalle has found some sweet new thing by this time.  I’m tired of coming home to an empty condo.  I realize that I need someone to love and for him to love me.”</p>
<p>Like many couples, Jayden’s arrival put a wedge between them.  She had chosen to breast feed which stopped her consumption of alcohol.  The ‘party Sonja’ was now gone and was replaced by the kind, caring woman that Brody and Loretta always knew was in her heart.  She had found the perfect nanny through Raymond Isler’s daughter and felt secure that her son was safe and loved while she was away galloping around the globe.</p>
<p>Jayden had a wonderful time with LaSalle’s nephews.  They all went fishing together on the island on Sunday and cooked and cleaned the fish down there.  Mother LaSalle had fixed cornbread, grits and apple salad for them to take along with them.  They thought they were roughing it like cowboys.</p>
<p>Jayden was dirty and tired when they came back off the trail so they departed for the boarding house as soon as he returned.  LaSalle took the other two boys home, returned to the farm house to quickly shower and then headed for the boarding house.  He tucked Jayden into bed and then walked downstairs to the parlor with Sonja.  It only took one yawn for Sonja to insist that he head home.  The boys had worn him out as well.</p>
<p>“Thank you Christopher for making this such a special time for my son.”  Sonja put her hand on his face and pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Sonja you know that that is not a problem.  He is a wonderful little boy.  I am glad that I could do this for him.  So, remind me again what time that you leave tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“I took the early flight at 7:45.   I left his schedule open for him tomorrow.  He can take a late morning nap and pal around the house until I get home.  I have a mandatory meeting at 1300 for my next mission.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well call me before you leave for the airport and I will meet you there.  My flight leaves at 1100.”</p>
<p>“Jayden wasn’t ready to leave Chris or mother LaSalle’s and Mrs. Blackwell’s cooking.  Mrs. Blackwell had prepared a box of his favorite ice box cookies for him to take home.  He was disappointed when his mother told him that he had to wait until lunch to have one.</p>
<p>LaSalle hugged them both tightly then watched them walk through the jetway door.  He stood and watched the plane finally take off before he walked back to the parking lot to retrieve his own suitcase, turn in his rental and check in his firearm.</p>
<p>Once on the aircraft he didn’t dare have a drink wondering if he would ever stop. He already missed them both.  He didn’t want to face Tammy and plotted some way to avoid her for a few days.  In the end he did find a ‘side job’ to do.  He offered to go to the range and serve as a safety officer at junior ROTC summer camp for a couple of days.  The Team owed the young people a favor for providing a color guard the year before at a regional conference they hosted.  King thanked him for volunteering not realizing that is was actually a ‘getaway’ mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Jayden.  It’s time to get up.”<br/>“Mommy, you’re still here?”<br/>“Yes son.  I thought I would walk you to the corner today.”<br/>“Okay mommy.  I laid my clothes out over there.”  Jayden says as he points to his desk chair.<br/>“Oh green.  My favorite color” Sonja exclaims!<br/>After breakfast Jayden walked hand in hand with his mother.  He had already learned that once they left the house there were certain questions he could not ask.<br/>They had many secret words between them.  This morning his mother told him to have a good day.  He knew that meant that she would not be home tonight.  He always wondered where she went but she had told him more than once that she couldn’t tell him.  This, he thought, explains why they went out for pizza Saturday.  His birthday was next week and it appeared that his mother would miss this one too.<br/>Sonja arrived at her desk about 10.  She walked down to the secure file room to get her travel documents, weapon and the other needed materials.  She decided to move the thought of the long flight to Cairo, Egypt to the back of her mind.  The airplane rides were the least favorite of her exciting job.  Three hours later the out brief concluded.  The seven team members took off to their intended routes.  <br/>Sonja would be flying out through Atlanta.  She was laughing long before her flight landed.  The southern drawl floating around her immediately caught her attention.  Her thoughts turned to Christopher LaSalle.  to her trip with Jayden to Mrs. LaSalle’s farm.  Jayden had followed Chris around like a lost puppy.  They had gotten up early to fishing early Saturday and only made it back at 4.  <br/>“Hey you guys were gone a long time” she says to the two of them.  <br/>“Oh mom, look what I caught”!  Sonja wasn’t sure whose smile was more broad – LaSalle’s or her son’s.<br/>She had looked around and saw Mrs. LaSalle looking at her.  She wanted to get up but she wasn’t as fast as Mother LaSalle.  Sonja did not want to hear what she had to say in spite of the fact that she realized that she was correct.<br/>She must have dozed off because heard the captain announce their final approach to Heathrow.<br/>She was more than pleased that her flight to Cairo was on time.  She was concerned as she boarded when she recognized the co-pilot.  This was one time that the ‘sister code’ did what it was supposed to do.  The pilot quickly looked to the passengers behind Sonja and greeted the elderly couple warmly which allowed Sonja to proceed quickly to her seat.<br/>She noticed the first two air marshals as they boarded.  She had gone into the employee lounge to meet them earlier.  She would be carrying her weapon on this flight.  International passengers were a challenge for airline security.  They often spoke in their own language which sometimes allowed them a leg up.  <br/>Sonja was posing as a former Olympian coach on this mission.  Even on her flight to Britain she was watching old film from the 2012 Olympic games.  She loved Gabby Douglas and knew almost every move that she made on the beams and the floor exercise.  She needed some mastery of the sport just in case someone asked.  <br/>She was wearing glasses on this trip and had her hair braided.  She watched one woman who boarded the flight and looked a little shaky.  Sonja picked up her pen and made a quick note and handed it to the last air marshal who boarded after the woman.  She would learn at the end of the flight that it was the woman’s first flight back to the Middle East since she was a little girl and that she was nervous about meeting her husband of an arranged marriage.<br/>Percy was beat once she landed in Cairo.  She quickly walked to the secure area and signed off on the Air Marshall’s summary.  She was more than ready to take a shower and go to bed.<br/>She was booked into the Nile Ritz-Carlton with two of her associates.  Three others were staying nearby at the Four Seasons Nile Plaza.  She also knew that somewhere there were four Egyptian nationals who would serve as a translator and armed guards.  <br/>The plan was that the team would meet up at a local club fronted by the CIA. They knew they would not look out of place in this well-known location.  Many did not realize that the managers and most of the staff were on the MI6 payroll.  All of the restrooms were bugged with both audio and visual devices.<br/>The final coordination meeting occurred in the American Embassy.  The team had eight different arrival modes.  Sonja was one of two members that actually walked through the front door.  The coordination meeting went well.  Sonja couldn’t believe the furniture of the secure room and she had been around.  She learned that the main table was made from a 200 year old tree.<br/>Sonja took a taxi back to her hotel and ordered her dinner when she came through the lobby.  She had checked her communications on the secure system in the Embassy.  She always enjoyed her messages from her son and sister.  She was surprised to see one from Christopher LaSalle.  She printed them off then sat down and blacked out all of the ‘tell-tell’ information.  She would follow her routine to read them before she went to bed then shred or burn the printed pages.<br/>She always regretted that she couldn’t write her then husband or son when she was out of the country.  She was thankful for her nanny who was always able to calm Jayden and help him to accept those facts.  The selection of her nanny was probably the best choice that she had ever made.  She was a war widow.  Her husband would tape recordings and write notes and/or cards to their children during times that he was deployed.  Sonja did comparable things.  She had recorded his favorite books.  The nanny or Curtiss would play the recording while holding Jayden and turning the pages.<br/>She was glad the food came quickly.  She read her notes from LaSalle and her family then went onto the balcony and burnt them in the trash can.<br/>Morning came quickly.  She packed up her two suitcases.  She would carry the smaller bag with her while the larger one would be taken to the Embassy until she was back in Egypt.<br/>The helicopter ride to South Sudan was bumpy.  This was the one part of the mission that scared her.  Flying over hostile territory was no picnic.<br/>The team was quickly united with the ground crew which brought Sonja to the forefront.  She was there to double check the translator. The CIA usually hired the translators in this part of the world.  Sonja was actually relieved to see a face that she had worked with before.  Sadly, this would be a false hypothesis. She had no idea that the translator was a member of the Dinka while the rest of the crew were Zande.  In the South Sudan, that was a big deal.<br/>The ground personnel had paid off the guards on one of the roads. The two-vehicle convoy proceeded through that check point just fine.  The team was a few miles from where they believed that the MI6 operative was being held in captivity.<br/>That was easier than she could have guessed.  It would only be in her final out brief that she realized how it was actually quite unusual for the rescue to have proceeded that smoothly to this point. They were just a half a mile from the extraction point when the convoy came under heavy fire as they came out of a bend in the road.<br/>Sonja would later learn that the driver of her vehicle was the first one that was hit.  The vehicle then rolled into a tree.  Sonja was able to quickly get to her feet.  On one of the first missions with the agency she picked up the moniker ‘Sonja Rambo’.  Percy always made sure that she had a bandolier on filled with her required ammunition and a few grenades. She immediately disembarked from the truck.  <br/>She could see the landscape ahead and then was told to head to the tree line.  She had zigzagged about 60 meters when she felt a burning sensation in her left hip.  Twenty more meters she felt a similar pain in her left arm.  Shit she wondered, am I going to make it?  Two more of her teammates were soon in the tree line with her.  Williams was hurt bad and handed his rifle to her to use.<br/>She quickly took out two of the accosters.  She waited wondering where everyone else was.  She couldn’t figure out why her coms were full of static.<br/>Suddenly she could hear a vehicle and gun fire to the left.  Oh shit she thought, my time has finally run out.  She was relieved to see the vehicle plow pass them and stop halfway between her crashed vehicle and the tree line.<br/>Armed with a machine gun, the MI6 paid gun crew quickly disposed of the opposing forces. The leader told Sonja they were there to provide ground protection for the helicopter and heard the gun fire and drove to the source.<br/>Percy strongly object to leaving her team.  We’re sorry lady, everyone back there is dead the recon team told her as they ran back to their location.  The two men carried the other survivor to the vehicle while one other one just picked up the 98 pound Percy, carried her to the vehicle and hopped on after he handed her to another person already on the back of the truck.<br/>Sonja wasn’t sure if she fell asleep or passed out but she suddenly felt ‘the bird’ hit the flight deck.  She learned that they had flown directly to the deck of an American ship in port in Djibouti.  Four hours later they were airborne on a military transport heading to the Military hospital in Landstuhl Germany.  <br/>Sonja could not believe what happened upon her arrival at the hospital.  Both she and her teammate were met with their own medical team.  Sonja looked around her and saw four burly uniformed men who lifted her u onto a different gurney.  She was quickly taken into the facility.  She was barely secure on the exam table when the surgeon walked in.<br/>“Well Agent Percy, they got you here in one piece, now I can do my magic”.  He walked over to look at the film.   “So it appears you have a bullet lodged just below the pulse site in your left leg and a bullet hole in your left arm that went through and through.  The nurse will get you ready for surgery.  I will meet you there and will be there when you come to in the recovery room”.<br/>Percy was grateful to be alive.  Her prognosis was good.  They would need to see how her rehab went but the surgeon said he was sure that she would make a full recovery.<br/>Sonja was worried about her son.  She had asked twice about making a call to the States.  The CIA was already in Germany and refused her request both times. She could only hope that her longtime associate Raymond Isler could be there for Jayden until her sister arrived in D.C. <br/>Sonja was the first one loaded onto the big C-5 Medivac flight this time.  It was only weeks later that she was informed that this was the best outcome for her.  The least injured case is loaded first so that the person with the most severe injuries can come off first usually headed for more surgery. There were seven other servicemembers on the aircraft with them.<br/>Sonja had barely been put into her bed when her phone rang.  The nurse handed the phone to her. <br/>“Hello” she said in a stressed voice<br/>“City Mouse” the booming voice exclaimed.  “You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice.”<br/>“Christopher, how are you?”<br/>“It isn’t about me Miss Sonja!  I’m so glad that you’re okay.  Jayden can’t wait to see you.”<br/>“How would you know that” she asked confused?<br/>“Because I walked him to school this morning” he replied.<br/>“What” Sonja asked completely perplexed?<br/>“The nanny called me.  After I talked to Isler it was clear that I needed to come and be with Jayden.  They wouldn’t tell us much because none of us were your next of kin.  The nanny had that list and called Isler then me.  So when do you think I can come see you”?<br/>“I don’t know.  Let me ask.”<br/>Chris shared Jayden’s schedule for the next few days with her.  “I’ll hang up now Sonja.  I know you must be tired from your flight and recovery.<br/>LaSalle received a phone call from the hospital’s social worker three hours later informing him that Sonja could have visitors starting the next day.  He was surprised when the landline phone rang an hour later.  It was Sonja.  She was unhappy that she had slept through Jayden’s bedtime.<br/>They talked a few minutes about Jayden.  Before she hung up she told LaSalle emotionally with tears in her eyes “Thank you Chris for coming and being my boy”.<br/>“Where else would I be Sonja?  He needed me.  Now you get yourself a good night’s sleep and I will be there to see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Five days before<br/>
Chris LaSalle couldn’t believe it when his phone rang.  The team had been working a case and had been on shift for almost 24 hours.  This time, however, he recognized the number.  It belonged to the Collins household.<br/>
“ Hello”?<br/>
“Hello Mr. Chris this is Jayden”.<br/>
In spite of his state of sleep deprivation, a quick smile spread across his face.  <br/>
“How are you Jayden?  I’ve been missing you” LaSalle said still groggy.<br/>
“Mr. Chris Nana wants to speak to you”.<br/>
“Okay, son, put her on”.<br/>
“I’m sorry to bother you Mr. LaSalle but I didn’t know else to call.  Its Mrs. Collins.  Something is wrong but they won’t tell me what.  She left me a list with some names on it.  One was her friend Raymond Isler.  One was her sister’s and she wrote yours in ink.’<br/>
“What else did they tell you” LaSalle asked now fully awake?<br/>
“Nothing else.  They said they would get back to me” she responded.<br/>
“Well, let me make a few phone calls and I will call to you back as soon as I can..<br/>
It took LaSalle several phone calls to finally reach Raymond Isler.<br/>
“Yes, know what is going on but I can’t discuss it on this device”.  <br/>
“30 minutes” LaSalle bellowed.  “Tell me where!”<br/>
Thirty minutes later LaSalle was in the SCIF at the NCIS Office.<br/>
Agent Percy’s team was ambushed” Isler relayed with regret.  “Seven dead including the rescued agent.  Two wounded.  They have evacuated Sonja and one other team member to Djibouti.  From there they will go to Landstuhl Germany then to the States.  I can update you in about 12 hours.”<br/>
“Well, I’m going to fly out to D.C. tonight.  I need to be there with Percy’s son.  I want him to hear it from me.”<br/>
Chris went out to his desk to call King and make his plane and car rental reservations. “I’ll stop on my way back to my place to tell you the details King”.<br/>
Dwayne Pride knew that look as soon as he opened the door.  He had seen it on Christopher LaSalle’s face twice before.  Once the night that Savannah Kelly was murdered by Baitfish and the afternoon that Doc Wade confirmed the body she had just examined was that of Cade LaSalle.  <br/>
Chris revealed that the FBI was being tight lipped disclosing what he knew to his longtime associate.  LaSalle made his way back home and quickly packed his bag.  He heard King honk and headed out the door.<br/>
“Thanks King.  I’m a wreck and now a wreck with way too much caffeine”.  <br/>
Pride looked over and saw the tears that began to erupt from LaSalle’s eyes.  “I can’t do this King.  I can’t do this!!!  I cannot lose another woman that I love.  And Jayden cannot go through this again.”<br/>
“Hang in there Christopher.  You don’t know enough to think that.  You go ahead a cry now so you will be strong for that boy.  He’s going to need you.”<br/>
In spite of the caffeine, Chris slept straight through the entire flight.  After landing he quickly found the car rental desk and headed toward Sonja’s home.<br/>
It was past Jayden’s bedtime by the time Chris arrived at the house. Unbeknownst to Jayden, the nanny had let him stay up past the 8 p.m. bedtime once they knew that Chris’ plane would land on time.  There was a government car sitting in front of the house when LaSalle drove up into the driveway.  <br/>
Jayden was overjoyed to see Chris come through the door and Chris hugged him tightly.  He soon found a place in LaSalle’s lap and began to whimper.<br/>
“Mr. LaSalle, this is Juan Rodriguez from the FBI” the nanny said.<br/>
“Hello” he starts out.  Well, I’m here to speak with Jayden first then we can talk more.”<br/>
“Jayden I’m sorry to have to tell you that your mother was hurt at work.  We took her to a big hospital near France and she will be back in Washington in about a week.  Your friend Mr. LaSalle is going to be with you until she comes home.”<br/>
LaSalle gave Jayden one more hug before the nanny takes his hand to take him to bed. <br/>
“I’m sorry Mr. LaSalle but I can’t tell you anymore than I told the boy.  Now that I have seen you here in the home with the child and see that you actually have a relationship with him, I can share what I know with you as well.  As I told Agent Percy’s son, she should arrive back in the States in a week.  She will spend a day or two in the ICU at Walter Reed then additional time as required”.<br/>
Chris was at the airfield when Sonja’s medivac flight landed at Andrews Air Force Base.  He debated if he should go to the hospital but decided against it and instead waited until he thought that enough time had passed by for him to call and check on her status.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris was relieved when Sonja was finally moved to a regular room two days later.  He brought Jayden to see her that first afternoon.  <br/>
“Mommy” Jayden exclaimed as he ran to his mother’s bed!<br/>
“Wait Jayden.  You’re going to need to give your mother a few days before you can climb up there” Chris cautioned him.<br/>
“No Chris, it’s okay.  I don’t even take up half the bed.”<br/>
Chris knew that Jayden had been frighten since he first heard about Sonja.  Chris had only told him that she had been hurt.  It was only today that she told him that she had been shot.<br/>
“So why are you sitting way over there Country Mouse”?  Sonja said with a smile. “I think we can find a spot for you up here.”<br/>
The nurse almost dropped the bag of Sonja’s medicine when she walked into the room.  She found all three of them sound asleep in Sonja’s bed.  The nurse quietly swapped out the two containers and slipped out of the room.<br/>
LaSalle was the first one to awaken and quietly crawled out of the hospital bed.  Unfortunately, Jayden cried out when he tried to awaken him.  Sonja woke up with a start but soon remembered that her two favorite men were there with her.<br/>
“That boy can sleep through anything Chris.  He’ll be back asleep as soon as he gets into the car.  I’ll see you tomorrow” Sonja said with a groggy voice.<br/>
Sonja stayed in the hospital for another week.  Chris had flown back home to duty but that didn’t last long.  His teammates grew tired of his short temper and made him go back on leave allowing him to return to D.C. just as Sonja was discharged. <br/>
It was fortunate for Percy that LaSalle could actually cook.  She put her foot down, however, at any homemade wine.  Sonja found herself enjoying Chris’ company.  <br/>
LaSalle finally convinced Percy to go out to eat.  He had given the nanny the weekend off and arranged for Jayden to stay at the Mc Donald’s since the newly promoted Lieutenant was back from his training.<br/>
Sonja asked one of her friends to come over and braid her hair in a more elaborate style.  Finding something to wear was a challenge since she had lost some weight during her injury and recovery. Keandra was able to find a pair of trousers in the back of her closet that she had ‘outgrown’ the year before.  Sonja matched it with top and looked extremely sophisticated.  <br/>
Sonja enjoyed herself immensely while they were out.  It had been almost a month that she had felt the wind blow in her face. Once back at the house, Sonja suggested to Chris to go get a beer out of the fridge and then come down to her room and help her with something?<br/>
“Sure City Mouse.  Let me check my messages and then I’ll be down” Chris responded.<br/>
LaSalle was a little shocked to enter the bedroom and see Sonja in a flimsy night gown.  “Here Butch you’re going to need these” as she tossed him his own mode of protection.<br/>
“Are you sure Sonja?  Can you do this?”  <br/>
“As long as you don’t put your entire weight on me.” She replied. “I talked with the doctor yesterday while I was there for the checkup.”<br/>
LaSalle felt enthralled when he woke up the next morning.  He rolled over to see Sonja staring at him.  “I thought you would never wake up Butch” she said as she moved slightly toward him.<br/>
“I can’t image why” he responded with that classic LaSalle smile.<br/>
“Well I think I can use some more attention” she responded seductively. <br/>
A few hours later they got up to eat and then headed for the shower.<br/>
Back in the living room Sonja noticed LaSalle staring at her.<br/>
“Why are you looking at me like that” she asked?<br/>
“I have something to tell you” Christopher said in a whisper.   “I have a job interview on Tuesday”.<br/>
“What, Where”?<br/>
“At NCIS Global Operations.   I thought about it and I am concerned because I have fallen hopelessly in love with you and can’t see myself without you.  I asked Jayden last night if I could marry you and be his stepfather and he gave me resounding yes.  So how about it Sonja Percy, will you marry me?”<br/>
“Oh Christopher, yes.  Yes!”<br/>
“We don’t have to pick up Jayden until 4.  Let’s go see if we can go find you a ring”.<br/>
After leaving the second jewelry store Sonja Percy wondered if she had the same funny grin on her face as her new fiancé.  She did know she was floating on a cloud.  She realized several months ago just how much she loved Christopher LaSalle.  While she could be deemed somewhat foolish over her failure to act on her feelings so many years ago, she decided to bury that time in her life and just focus in the joy that she had met the love of her life fourteen years before and now would be marrying him in a few months.<br/>
Chris stopped by the Mc Donald home to pick up Jayden.  They decided that they would go to one of Sonja’s favorite cafes as Jayden expressed his disappointment of not being able eat his favorite pizza.<br/>
“Well, you’re going to learn Jayden, that you don’t get to do everything that you want.  I brought your mother her to her favorite place to eat to celebrate” Chris told him.<br/>
“Celebrate?  What does that mean” Jayden asked with a puzzled look on his face?<br/>
“Your mother and I are very happy because I asked her to marry me and she said yes”.<br/>
Jayden’s eyes got really big!  “Really Mr. Chris you’re going to live with us and be my dad”?<br/>
“Well yes Jayden in many ways.  I won’t be able to legally adopt you but you will be my son in every way that counts.  We will be a family and all live together in your house”.<br/>
The ‘engagement party’ was a huge success.  It had been a very long time since both Jayden and his mother were this happy.  Jayden had no idea of the joy in Chris LaSalle’s heart either.  He didn’t remember loving anyone else more than this he told Jayden.  Sonja looked at him rather odd but said nothing.<br/>
Percy was already in her bed when LaSalle came in from tucking Jayden into bed.  He was thinking as he came back from bathroom on what could be possibly be wrong?  He climbed into the bed realizing that Sonja was all the way on the edge of the bed.  “So, do I have to come over to get you or are you going to move back over closer to me?  Sonja I cannot image what could be wrong.  We agreed to be married today”.<br/>
“Did you mean that Chris” she asked as she turned toward him?  Seeing the quizzical look on his face. She added “did you mean what you said to Jayden about loving me more than anyone?  What about Savannah”?<br/>
“What about Savannah Percy?  We have both had other individuals in our lives.  Would it be wrong for you to compare me with Jayden’s father?  I don’t think so.  And then I will never ask you if you love me more than him”.<br/>
“That’s not a fair comparison Chris.  I knew you first.  I owe you so much that it could not be measured”.<br/>
“Sonja, I swore I would never tell you this but I’m going to now that you have broached this.  Momma called me asked me the same thing after you and Jayden were at the farm.  She wanted to know all the details of how you came back into my life.  She told me that she realized that I fallen in love with Jayden.  Then she said that she realized as you left for the boarding house that Sunday that I was in love with you as well.”  <br/>
“Christopher” she said “have you realized yet that Sonja was the woman that I would have picked out for you?”<br/>
“I was silent”.<br/>
“Christopher you have wanted to do one thing since you graduated from high school.  Be a cop.  You know Sheriff Calhoun and I were class mates.  We remained good friends even after I married Beau LaSalle.  His wife stayed scared that something would happen to him.  About ten years into his time in office, one of his deputies was shot and killed by a fugitive. A week after the funeral, she left him.  She moved to the West coast and didn’t return for many years.  I asked his sister about it several months later.  You don’t get it Denice.  It takes a special person to have a cop in their family.  Not everyone is as strong as you.  We live every day in fear.  You’re lucky.  Your boys will be able to work in an office with father or out in the oil fields”.  <br/>
“I remembered that conversation the day you told me that you wanted to be a cop.  That is why I encouraged you to go find your dream and leave the beauty queen behind.  I knew that girl.  She would have done the same thing.  When you put on that badge, I became just like Sherrie Calhoun.  I knew that your bride would have to have the same resolve as I do.”<br/>
“This woman.  This Sonja Percy is cut from the same cloth as you.  Are you remembering that you are the one who found her shot and bleeding?  Are you forgetting that you were standing there when she almost drowned and again when she was almost pushed off a building and blown up on that boat.  Why was she angry when you almost got shot out her sight?  What was her reaction when Pride brought you back to life?  Didn’t she almost give her life to protect you when you were all tied up and she crashed that SUV.”<br/>
“So yes, Sonja what I told Jayden was true.  I loved Savannah and I am sure that we could have had many wonderful years together but momma was right Sonja and it’s only at this time in my life that I could see it.  Tammy told me that she tagged you as my perfect match.  There is no one like you.  You know my moves when I do a sweep.  You have called me out so many times on ‘issues’ because you ‘know me’!  We use to talk in unison.  I made an error in judgement which I am hoping to modify.  I will make every attempt to be the best husband that you have ever had and to love your son as if he were my own”.<br/>
That was all Sonja needed to hear as Chris LaSalle pulled her into his arms.  An hour later Sonja whispered “Country Mouse would you let go of me.”<br/>
“How did you know I was still awake” he asked in surprise.<br/>
“I can feel your respiration and diaphragm moving.  It’s a mother thing.  Now let me go check on my son.”<br/>
LaSalle smiled to himself and finally drifted off to sleep before Sonja returned</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tammy called to check in with LaSalle.  Neither of the Mouse twins had contacted her for several days and she couldn’t take it anymore.  Christopher gave her an update and informed her that he had asked Sonja to marry him.  “The rest will have to wait until I’m back </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> Miss Nosey” he told her.  Tammy was in on this relationship from day one.  She had a difficult time understanding why Percy left New Orleans and why LaSalle let her go.  She took the 30 minutes needed to write them a note.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear friends:    I have known you both for a long time and watched from a distance as you both mourned in your own way. Until you heal the wounds of your past, you are going to bleed. You can bandage the hemorrhaging with food, with alcohol, with drugs, with work, with cigarettes or with sex, but eventually it will all ooze through and stain your life. You must find the strength to open the wounds, stick your hands inside and pull out the core of the pain that is holding you in your past, the memories and make peace with them.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This quote from </span>
  <span>Iyanla</span>
  <span> Vanzant fits you both. It wasn’t until I went through my counseling after I was kidnapped that I finally felt free of my past with my former husband and my family.  I was elated to hear that you have decided to become family but would suggest that you both find time for individual and couple’s counseling before you tie the knot.  I love you both.  Tammy.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘Mouse twins’ knew that ‘New York’ was correct.  After her first session, Sonja expanded her time to include another session with her son and then one more for him alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris had realized before he asked Sonja to marry him that he would be the one who needed to relocate.  He called a friend in D.C. and quickly found a position at NCIS Global Operations located on Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had planned to take four weeks off between his departure from New Orleans for the final joint counseling sessions, the wedding, the honeymoon and the first day on his new job.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LaSalle’s last few weeks in New Orleans were jammed packed with him trying to arrange his move, close out a few cases and say goodbye to his longtime friends and former teammates both at NOPD and NCIS.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more than grateful for Loretta’s invitation to come have dinner with her and her sons.  He had long admired her for adopting the two young men and quickly realized that he would be walking in her footsteps as a new and instant parent.  He was a little surprised that she sent her sons off to get ice cream.  “You two need some ‘man time’ together” she said to them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went back to the kitchen and returned with hot coffee and then just as quick with some peach cobbler.  Now he realized that the boys leaving was </span>
  <span>really odd</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Christopher, I love both you and </span>
  <span>Sonja</span>
  <span> so I want to help you to understand what you have agreed to.  You will not only be marrying </span>
  <span>Sonja</span>
  <span> but you will in all regards become her son’s father.  I know you Christopher LaSalle.  You will </span>
  <span>chose</span>
  <span> not to be that boy’s stepfather but his father.  You need to realize that Jayden will always be a black boy.  He will eventually grow up to be a black man in our society while we continue to evolve into a nation where </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> the rights granted in the Constitution may finally apply to all Americans.  You are going to need to learn how to raise a black boy.  I would suggest that you quickly find an African American friend in Washington and be upfront that you would appreciate his input in raising Jayden.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Chris, there is your wife.  Percy will always be a ‘sister girlfriend’.  Sonja mentioned she was on her way to a premarital counseling session when I spoke with her a few days ago.  That is a great start.  This is my engagement gift to you.  This series was produce based on love and the faith walk.  It will help you to be a better husband and father.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot Loretta.  I have about eight weeks before I am out of here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> and Christopher, ask Carter where you can learn to slow dance black.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  was the look LaSalle flashed at </span>
  <span>her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me” she said as she hugged him goodnight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took LaSalle a good week to broach the conversation with Carter.  They were on their way to the NOPD to pick up a prisoner.  “Look Carter, I’m just going to tell you what Miss Loretta said” and then quoted her verbatim.  Carter burst out laughing and then told him he must have made a </span>
  <span>really good</span>
  <span> impression on Doc Wade for her to share this part of their cultural with him.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the most about Agent Percy from Tammy.  In all she said LaSalle, was the confirmation that this woman really loves you.  But what Miss Loretta said is true both about the boy and about his mother.  I have a friend who works at the Pentagon as a civilian aide to one of the top Navy leaders there.  Let me get you his contact information.  He and his wife have two children.  Their boy can’t be but a year or two older than Percy’s son.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as the dancing?  Yeah either me or Triple P can hook you up with some sisters before you leave to show you a few serious steps.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week before Chris departed New Orleans the staff had an open house for him at the squad room.  LaSalle was overcome several times before the afternoon ended.  His counterparts at Coast Guard gave him a beautifully framed aerial photo of the mouth of the Gulf. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LaSalle was taken aback at how fast his last few days passed by.  The movers came Friday morning and packed up his household goods.  He was surprised at the limited number of items that he had.  Suddenly he could hear his father’s voice when he chided him about his lack of possessions when he tried to persuade him to come back to Alabama just before he passed away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris tried to distinguish if Jayden was excited about him being in D. C. or about the wedding.  LaSalle had carved out an important role for his soon to be son.  He would walk his Mother down the aisle.  The decision touched Sonja deeply.  Jayden just took in stride with all the events of the day. It wouldn’t be until years later that he realized the gift that Christopher had really given him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long for Chris LaSalle to see exactly how much Sonja Percy loved him.  Their wedding revolved all around his heritage and preferences.  Except for her </span>
  <span>Pantora</span>
  <span> bridal gown, Sonja acquiesced to </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> his selections. He didn’t realize it until the wedding rehearsal that everything in the ceremony and reception were his choices.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja reasoned to herself “I’ve been here before” so she wanted this to be about her groom.  She had found an artful way to quiz Chris on what he wanted.  They would walk by a window or go into a store and she would off handedly ask what he thought of a display or a shirt.  He would just quickly put in his two cents worth or voice his displeasure of the item.  The cake was about the only thing he knew he had chosen because they had done the taste test at the bakery.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end they settled on a traditional white cake with butter cream frosting.  Christopher shared with Sonja that the mother of one of his football teammates owned a bakery.  She hired Chris one summer to help her carry the heavy multi-layer cakes to the reception sites.  Chris’ reward was not only a paycheck but he </span>
  <span>was allowed to</span>
  <span> consume the residue of the frosting in the </span>
  <span>containers</span>
  <span> so he ‘knew’ cake.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding was held at the </span>
  <span>Top of the Town. The venue offered views of the </span>
  <span>Nation’s capitol</span>
  <span>, the Potomac River, and many of the presidential memorials. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja walked in on the traditional adaptation of ‘Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring’.  Jayden was perfect in his duties as her escort and spoke loud and precise when the question was asked as to who gave this woman to be wed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only at the actual ceremony that Sonja played the video of her and Jayden singing ‘Sunrise, Sunset’ from one of her favorite musicals ‘Fiddler on the Roof’.  Chris just gave up and finally cried as King handed him a handkerchief.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sisters looked beautiful in the blue tea length dresses.  The men were all dressed in black tuxedoes with blue shirts.  LaSalle wore ‘tails’ and together they looked like they could be models for a cake topper.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja had another surprise at the rehearsal dinner for Christopher.  It was an enlarged photo of Cade and their father at Cade’s graduation ceremony.  Both Chris and his mother cried.  The photo was standing at the altar Saturday morning when Sonja and Jaden arrived at their spots in the banquet hall at the makeshift altar.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher could hardly get the words out of his mouth.  He had waited over a decade to tell them to Sonja Percy.  He had wept as he wrote them one afternoon while on a stake out.  Tammy had left the vehicle to get them some coffee.  LaSalle had gotten caught in composing his words and Tammy saw the tears before he could wipe them away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the questions in her eyes.  “All right!  You busted me.  I have been trying to write these vows for a few days.  Your reminding me of when you realized that Sonja and I had something going on between us kind of prodded my memory of several moments we had in New Orleans.  You were not there that day that King and Percy went on that tug.  That was horrible Tammy.  I realized that the two people that I cared for the most about might not comeback.  It just all came tumbling out on to this paper”.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja had already read her vows to Chris.  She had told him a couple of days before that she knew she wouldn’t get them out without crying so she gave him a copy and recited the words to him.  She cried both times.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire team was able to be at the Saturday morning ceremony.  Most of them flew out early Friday morning.  The rehearsal dinner was catered by a friend of   Kasie Hines.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasie and Sonja had become good friends since she joined the D. C. NCIS office.  Sonja had told Chris that it started off as a hero worship thing but quickly grew into a deep personal and professional relationship.  They both spent time on the Howard University campus for various events.  Sonja was with Kasie when they met her husband </span>
  <span>Briceson</span>
  <span> for the first time.  Kassie had gone to the restroom and </span>
  <span>Briceson</span>
  <span> almost ran over her as he was leaving the locker room.  He was an athletic trainer for the team.  Brice was a trained Army physical therapist and moved into this field when he used his GI bill for graduate school.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided not to go far on their honeymoon.  Niagra Falls was as romantic as they could ever want.  LaSalle found a great package at the Crown Plaza Fallsview.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja and Chris had one night remaining on their honeymoon.  He wanted to stay in the </span>
  <span>room</span>
  <span> but Sonja was insistent that they go out to the restaurant to eat. There were quite a few people there, but somehow Sonja had finessed a table just two rows back from the stage.  Chris could have cared less where they sat.  He was just finally happy to have the love of his life as his new wife.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stuffed and </span>
  <span>actually was</span>
  <span> ready to go back to their suite.  He had gotten little sleep the past few days and had been nervous before the wedding worrying about what kind of husband and father that he would be.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had looked and noticed that the band was back on stage when the drummer dropped a stick on the cymbals.  Sonja excused herself for a moment as the lead singer stepped up to the microphone</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening again ladies and gentlemen.  We have an extra special present tonight for a special man who married the love of his life.  Can you help me welcome Sonja LaSalle to the stage?”  Christopher was shocked.  Sonja was smiling so broadly one would have wondered if her face was going to break.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This song is for the love of my life Christopher.  We have waited thirteen years for this </span>
  <span>day</span>
  <span> and I want to tell him with this Natalie Cole rendition of “Our Love” just how much that he means to me.  Sonja had sung the song so many times to herself that she knew every note and every word.  There was no way she was going to cry.  She meant every word of the song that she sang to her beloved one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LaSalle on the other hand was not as composed.  He had heard this song at Sonja’s home before and then went into the office to pull up the words on the screen one day when she was out.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hopeless for him to think that he could hold back the tears. At the conclusion of the song, the band played a slow song and Sonja summoned him to the dance floor.  It was at that time that he realized just how much he owed Carter for making him learn how to slow dance African America style.  It took him weeks with his off the beat challenged self, but he finally learned.  They had danced at the wedding rehearsal dinner shocking his wife that he could not only stay on the beat but could </span>
  <span>actually move</span>
  <span> his feet and direct her on dance floor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enjoyed each other on the honeymoon but they were both glad to get back to their son.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris had arranged delivery of his household goods for a few weeks before the wedding.  His soon to be spouse and new son helped him unpack his home office items and the stuff that would go in the garage.  Chris had to admit that he was a little concerned about all the questions that Jayden asked about the gun closet.  He had thought about sending it to </span>
  <span>Alabama</span>
  <span> but Sonja reminded him that she kept two weapons in her own safe.  “As long as we keep them secure, we should be just fine.”  In the end it was a question from Jayden that made them go into deep thought and eventually build a ‘secure room’ in the house for both safety and storms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LaSalle had managed to hide a special gift for his wife in all his stuff.  Upon their return from the honeymoon, LaSalle suggested that Sonja check on the weapons.  She turned on the light and was shocked to see a print hanging on the wall. Sonja stood there crying as LaSalle walked into the office.  “How” was all she could say.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you loved it when you saw it at the </span>
  <span>Markethouse</span>
  <span> in Annapolis.  It’s my wedding present to you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just perfect Christopher” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LaSalle was able to use his many years of experience at his new job. </span>
  <span>He worked with many of the 63 legal attaché offices—commonly known as legates, and more than two dozen smaller sub-offices in key cities around the globe, providing coverage for more than 180 countries, territories, and islands. Each office was established through mutual agreement with the host country and situated in the U.S. embassy or consulate in that nation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was assigned to Central and South America so that his duties wouldn’t clash with Sonja’s assignments to other parts of the world.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Married life was “just peachy” as Sonja would describe it.  Chris and Jayden’s relationship also solidified.  He was walking in front of Chris with one of his friends after a basketball game when the kid told him that it was too bad that his dad couldn’t come see him play</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my dad right there” Jayden responded pointing back to Chris.  The kid turned beet red and quickly ran off to join his own father.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the car Jayden quickly turned the conversation back to the incident.  “I wish I could call you dad.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think of you as a son, I think that would be alright” Chris responded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it wouldn’t be okay.  I told Grandma Collins that I loved my new dad and she told me that my father’s name was </span>
  <span>Curtiss</span>
  <span> Collins.  LaSalle looked at the hurt in Jayden’s face and tried to think of a way out of this </span>
  <span>particular situation</span>
  <span>.  It was a longer than usual drive back to the house.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute Jayden, I know what you can call me.   “Pop or Pops”!  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be perfect Mr. Chris, I mean Pops” Jayden responded as his face lit up with a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new family drew closer and closer together as the days passed by.  LaSalle had no idea that he could be this happy being a husband and a father.  He missed Sonja deeply when she was away.  It was particularly challenging when a significant event happened in the household and she was not there to see it or be involved in it.  He had found it helpful for her when he posted family events in her Outlook.  While she had to leave her phone with her personal e-mail in the States, she often had access to secure communications on American installations or </span>
  <span>Embassys</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first Christmas came.  They had gone shopping as a family to pick out a new artificial tree and ornaments that became “their Christmas”.   Both Chris and Sonja found their selves looking often at their first official family photo.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While LaSalle tried not to dwell on that major mistake that he had made a decade ago by not pursuing a relationship with Percy, it still bothered him.  Another year quickly passed by.  Chris could hardly believe that it was time for Jayden to enter middle school.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Providence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonja had decided to take train home that evening.  She saw no need to make Chris drive all the way out to Baltimore International when she had no idea exactly what time her flight would get in with the detour around the storm.  No one was more surprised than Sonja to arrive back ‘in country’ ahead of time.  Well maybe no one than her husband.</p>
<p>The three of them were excited to see her walk through the door. She hemmed and hawed if she should lie down for a quick nap but was disturbed by Chris.  “Well Sonja we made plans for this weekend.  Emma is staying overnight, and we had all planned to go bowling and hoped you would be here in time to join us”.</p>
<p>Sonja was happy to hear the two kids bantering with Chris over the noise of the bowling alley.  She heard Chris’ phone even though it was on vibrate.  He excused himself then came back to the three of them with a strange look on his face.  “I’m sorry kids but that was Emma’s grandmother.   We need to go to your house Emma.  Honey, they want you to come also.”</p>
<p>Sonja already knew what was wrong as soon as she saw the blue Navy sedan in front of the house.</p>
<p>“These are our friends Chris and Sonja LaSalle” Mrs. Mc Donald said.  “This is Chaplain Johnson and Chief Petty Officer Wilson.  The Chaplain got down on one knee by Emma and took her hand. The Chief Petty Officer started speaking directly to the little girl. He told her that her father had died in a helicopter crash.</p>
<p>It took everything within Sonja not to cry out.  She had heard these words too often.  She knew that Emma was not fully understanding what this meant.  Steven’s mother was not mentally present to help her. Christopher moved to her side as she tried to comprehend the fact that she had just lost her only son.</p>
<p>Chris stayed with them for a couple more hours until two women from their Church arrived.  Sonja had caught a ride with the Chaplain and the CPO who dropped her off at their home.  Sonja was dead tired from the time zone changes and barely got her nightgown on.  She could care less about her hair and fell out asleep in the bed.</p>
<p>Sonja woke up the next morning to a muted inquiry from her son.  “Mommy.  Mommy are you awake?”</p>
<p>“Yes Jayden, what is it” she responded.</p>
<p>“I wanted to say goodbye.  Nana and I are going over to Emma’s house.”</p>
<p>“Okay son, give her a hug for me.”</p>
<p>Sonja wasn’t sure when Chris got back into the bed with her, but she felt his arms around her as she tried to roll over.</p>
<p>“Christopher are you awake?”</p>
<p>“I am now but I hardly slept.  I had a hard time getting Jayden to sleep.  I think this brought back some memories for him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Chris I feel so bad.  I was just worn out.  I don’t even remember taking my clothes off.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s because they are still right over there on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Let me sleep until Jayden gets back, okay?”</p>
<p>Chris sent Jayden straight to his mother’s bedside when they returned.  Chris had also gone down to the Mc Donald home to see how he could help.  When he arrived, he found the house over ran with sailors.  Mc Donald was assigned to the Washington Navy Yard and because of his duties interacted with a large variety of enlisted and commission officers.  Half of the crowd were members of the McDonald’s church.  Chris knew several faces from when he and Jayden had visited the church or watched Steve play softball on the church team.</p>
<p>The pastor cornered Chris and asked if he would consider being an usher at the service.  LaSalle thought that that could be the least he could do given how kind Mc Donald had been to him and Jayden</p>
<p>The LaSalles sat midway in the sanctuary during the service.  Jayden started out sitting on Chris’ lap but eventually ended up under his mother's arm as they both cried.  Sonja was deeply worried about her son and the memories that resurfaced in his own life.  He had slept in their bed the last two nights.  LaSalle almost lost it when he heard Jayden ask the nanny if she thought LaSalle would leave them too.</p>
<p>Sonja had decided to take Jayden to the cemetery for the burial service.  She wasn’t sure how much he remembered about his own father's service but also thought that he should see PO Mc Donald’s journey to completion.</p>
<p>The family returned to the church building for dinner.  There were several sailors who enjoyed the home cook food and they seemed to offer comfort to Steven’s mother.</p>
<p>Christopher or Sonja tried to call Mrs. Mc Donald at least every other day.  She had asked Chris to take her out to the cemetery a couple of times the first month after Steve’s death.  Sonja cornered Chris after the first two times.  She knew that look.  She had seen it on his face when he came back from burying Savannah.</p>
<p>He wept in her arms.  He had sworn he would never love another man like he did his brother or King, but they had grown close both over LaSalle being so concerned about Sonja and the time when he almost lost her in the attack.           Mc Donald did not know Cade, but he was every bit as kind as LaSalle’s brother and this friendship had grown quite strong just over the few months that they had known each other.</p>
<p>Sonja had gotten herself out of one mission while she stayed around to keep an eye on her spouse and son, but she had to be a part of the next operation. This was the first time in a long time that Jayden got teary eyed when Sonja quoted her catch phrase.  Emma, who was walking with them, had no idea why Jayden held on so tight to his mother.</p>
<p>A few months later LaSalle joined the Mc Donalds at the Veteran Day event at Arlington.  The children had just had a chapter in history about President Kennedy’s November 22 assassination.  They walked briskly to his grave and that of his brother’s after witnessing the Changing of the Guard at the Tomb of the Unknown.</p>
<p>Sonja got home a few days before Thanksgiving.  The three of them packed up and headed to Alabama.  Jayden was looking forward to the visit to the farm as well as Mother LaSalle’s and Mrs. Blackwell’s cooking.</p>
<p>Sonja was relieved to be stateside until after the first of the year.  She had been working on the next mission for some time and she was a little hesitant for what this one entailed.</p>
<p>Two weeks later on Sunday afternoon she asked her husband to get her weekender down.  And ‘puff’ just like that the joy was over.</p>
<p>“Come on Country Mouse, this is my life, I mean our life.  I’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>Jayden was still on holiday break.  They went bowling again and took Emma with them.  Sonja tucked him into bed that night with their catch phrase.  He was as sad as Christopher.  Sonja was just happy that Jayden had a man in his life who loved him and would always be there for him.</p>
<p>Chris dropped Sonja off at the airport as she headed to Miami. “I really don’t know how you keep this all together City Mouse.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it's just white noise sometimes.  Bye honey!”</p>
<p>“You stay safe City Mouse and come back to me” LaSalle meted out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Faith Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was to be an awkward conversation that afternoon, but Chris LaSalle wouldn't believe it even after it happened. Emma's grandmother sent word thru her that she would like to speak with him face to face. Chris headed that way after breakfast.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Lasalle, for coming. I really don't know where to start this conversation, so I'll just come to the point. I'm dying Mr. LaSalle. I have a year to live. I went to the doctor Thursday for the results of my last physical exam and they found I have Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease."</p>
<p>LaSalle was stunned. "I don't what to say Mrs. Mc Donald. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Well thank you. I need to make arrangements for Emma and this house. She spends more time at your home than ours when your wife is there. I was wondering if you two would consider taking her."</p>
<p>"Well, what about her mother" LaSalle asks with a surprised look on his face?</p>
<p>"I have no idea where that woman is! She brought Emma to visit her father when the baby was five months old and never came back. Steven was able to get what they call a compassionate stabilization tour and then went into the Reserves. While After I relocated here, he bought this house knowing that if he got deployed as a reservist, he would return to D.C. He lucked out a year after I got here to get a fulltime Reserve billet. While he had deployed two other times before his passing, we always knew he would come back to us here."</p>
<p>"That girl loves Jayden. They have been best buddies since we moved here and the started preschool together. No one needs to tell me when your wife is home because Emma is suddenly gone."</p>
<p>"Well my wife is away right now. I usually have no way to contact her, but I will talk it over with her as soon as she returns" Chris tells her.</p>
<p>Three weeks later a weary Sonja Percy called her husband at his office. "Do you think you can get away Country Mouse? I'm Beat. I'll land at BMI at 6:25.</p>
<p>"I would think so honey. Chris replies. I'll see you then."</p>
<p>Chris LaSalle immediately called his nanny. "Yes, Mrs. Johnson, he's been wanting to see that movie. Mrs. LaSalle and I will be long asleep by the time the two of you get back." LaSalle's next call was to his wife's favorite eatery. He still held his nose up to most of her favorites, but he was always open to a goodhoagie sandwich for himself. La Salle made a quick dash home and then headed toward BMI.</p>
<p>They were both thankful for the on-time arrival. She was traveling light today. After a quick peck on the lips, LaSalle took Sonja's weekender and headed for the parking lot. He picked her up at the exit door closest to the baggage claim area where she had retrieved her weapon.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry, honey" he asked?</p>
<p>"Who knows? I don't even know what time zone I'm in" she replied.</p>
<p>"Well, I ordered a quick something from Cosi's for the both of us."</p>
<p>A quick smirk immediately came to Sonja's face. She knew her husband hated that place. She kindly asked what he was buying for himself realizing it could only be one of two items on their menu. "Of course, I ordered a hoagie with all the meats. Jayden and Mrs. Johnson are at the movies" he stated. "When we get to the house, why don't you grab a quick shower or get in the tub and I'll have your suitcase unpacked when you get out."</p>
<p>Both of the LaSalles had learned the value of unpacking their suitcase after they returned from a trip abroad. One never knew which, if any, hitchhikers there were aboard. Sonja particularly hated scorpions and one or two had found their way into her luggage.</p>
<p>While Sonja was charmed when she walked through the doorway of their bedroom and saw the card table beautifully attired, her 'radar' immediately came up. One of these two males in this house has done something she guessed.</p>
<p>It was a quick dash and dab. Sonja was too tired to even take a relaxing shower. She only wanted to get all the gritty sand off her body and out of her hair.</p>
<p>She decided to eat first before tackling her wild hair. She had to admit that the meal setting was lovely. She had never known this Chris LaSalle in New Orleans. Two months into her marriage she began to understand just why he put the brakes on "a them". He never would have been able to invest this much time and attention to her and turn it off at the squad room door.</p>
<p>Uh oh, she thought. There is Natalie Cole. While she loved her music, this was a signal that her husband wanted to talk not romance her.</p>
<p>LaSalle left the wine bottle and glasses and took the now empty plates to the kitchen. When he returned, he found that his wife had already made her way to the bed. He quietly and smoothly pulled back the covers and slid close to her. "All right Chris. What is it?!</p>
<p>Two years of marriage had given him little insight on his new wife. He of course did not realize that Percy had a leg up on him. She had watched him from afar hoping someday that he would notice Sonja Percy the woman.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if you're going to last for the conversation Sonja."</p>
<p>"Well then let's go back over to the love seat" she replied.</p>
<p>It wasn't as long of a conversation as she would have envisioned but it was packed with a lot information.</p>
<p>"So, where did you leave it with Mrs. McDonald, honey" she inquired?</p>
<p>"Well, I told her that I would have to talk to you. In the meantime, I still had the business card for the CACO at the installation. She recommended a civilian attorney here in the D.C. area."</p>
<p>"So you already know the answer, don't you" she inquired?</p>
<p>"Well, I think so, but I can't make this decision for you Sonja."</p>
<p>"Have a shadow for five days a month or 365 days a year? Let me think" Sonja spouted off!</p>
<p>LaSalle was able to make an appointment with the lawyer a few days later. They returned with Mrs. Mc Donald who spent about an hour discussing the entire matter with the lawyer, then with the three of them. She also gave them the name of an attorney who could represent Emma in the adoption process.</p>
<p>Three months later, the D.C. Court permanently severed the legal rights of Emma's birth mother.</p>
<p>Sadly, Mrs. Mc Donald's health began to decline rapidly. The last cognit decision that she could make was to legally surrender her custody of Emma to the LaSalles.</p>
<p>There was another reason for Emma to have her own lawyer. Her father had wisely divided his death benefit into four parts. One for his daughter's day to day living expenses. One fourth for her college expenses. One fourth to be given to her on her 25th birthday and the remaining to be available on her 30th birthday.</p>
<p>Sadly, eight months into the process Mrs. Mc Donald passed away. Sonja realized that the end was near and had been excused from overseas missions for a few cycles.</p>
<p>A month after the funeral, Sonja was on a new mission. Her family never knew exactly when she would return. She came home Saturday afternoon and moved right into their regular process of unpacking, visiting with the children, eating, then crashing.</p>
<p>She had heard the children about 1:30 Sunday afternoon and put on her robe. She followed the voices to the back porch where she found them playing croquet with Chris. She found something to drink then went into the study to check her personal e-mails. Overcome with the volume of messages, she returned to her bedroom.</p>
<p>"Sonja" she heard her husband quietly call</p>
<p>"Yes honey, I'm awake" she replied.</p>
<p>La Salle joined his wife in their bed and was quickly admonished. "Look Country Mouse if you are thinking of starting something here, you had better get up and lock the door."</p>
<p>Sonja was more than surprised when he just walked out the open door. Five minutes later he returned, locked the door and disrobed right in front of her. Maybe this wasn't so bad Sonja thought of their delayed joining. I never know what this country boy is going to do.</p>
<p>"I had to tell the nanny that she needed to watch the children" he smirked.</p>
<p>Tuesday the entire family went to the courthouse. A lot of thought had gone into changing Emma's surname. In the end they did not change her name. The little girl was eligible for SSI. Her lawyer thought it would just be too much of a hassle for the system to handle with a new name that did not match the parent whose account was being accessed. They did, however, call Emma a LaSalle to which everyone was confused when her graduation announcement and high school diploma identified her by her legal name.</p>
<p>The next Sunday, Sonja woke up with Christopher holding her tight. He eventually got up and brought them an assortment of bagels and lox. While she thought about how quiet it was, she just enjoyed the one on one time with her husband.</p>
<p>Another week quickly passed and to all their dismay, Chris got called into the office that weekend. Sonja knew she had a mission coming up. He knew it too when he walked in Monday evening and saw her suitcase sitting by the love seat. This is how they decided to let him know that she was about to go off the radar. She would either ask him to get her carry on off the top shelf or she would set it by the love seat.</p>
<p>"So how many days do I have this time" Chris asked glumly?</p>
<p>"Four" she quietly responded. Each time it evolved in the same manner. He would walk around quiet as a church mouse for a few hours or the next day and then aggressively make passionate love to her that night. It was this that bothered her the most because she had come to the realization that no man had ever loved her the way he did. It made it so that she never wanted to leave him. Not for one day much less an entire week or a month.</p>
<p>Several weeks had passed by and just as quickly as she had disappeared, she was back home. The children were thrilled and quickly "penciled" their selves on to her calendar for Sunday afternoon.</p>
<p>"We'll take you to lunch Mom after church and then we can get our memory boxes out for you."</p>
<p>"You're going where" Sonja asked in a confused voice?</p>
<p>"To my church" Emma volunteered "like we do every Sunday."</p>
<p>Sonja looked at her husband with an extremely surprised look. She walked out to the back porch and began emptying her suitcase. Her butt had barely hit the bench when she heard the screen door open.</p>
<p>"You want some help 'City Mouse'" Chris asked her?</p>
<p>"No thanks. I need some time alone." She could feel his gaze upon her, but she continued shaking out her clothes, then checked her shoes.</p>
<p>Sonja started the first load of her clothes then leaned up against the cabinet trying to prepare herself for the inevitable conversation. She went into her office to check her personal e-mails. She only opened a few realizing that the others could wait for a day or two.</p>
<p>She went back into the laundry room to exchange the loads then decide to wait to do the second load until all their baths and showers were over.</p>
<p>Sonja was drying her hair when she opened her eyes and saw her husband's reflection in the mirror. "You're quiet Sonja. That's not like you unless a mission went south" he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Nothing went south until I got back into this house Christopher" she snarked!</p>
<p>"And just what went south Agent Percy?" He replied just as tersely.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare get curt with me Christopher. This is something that you should have discussed with me."</p>
<p>"Well, why don't you get dressed and we can talk about it right now."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare walk away from me Christopher LaSalle."</p>
<p>"Excuse me Mrs. LaSalle. There can be no rational discussion with you standing there completely naked in front of your very horney husband."</p>
<p>There was no way that Sonja LaSalle could not break out laughing. "Wait a minute Chris." He stopped expecting some wise crack remark from his wife as she did a running leap wrapping her legs and arms around him.</p>
<p>Chris could only smile to himself as his wife laid wrapped up in his arms. "It can wait until tomorrow Country Mouse" Sonja said sleepily as she drifted off.</p>
<p>Chris got back up to make sure that the children had brushed their teeth. Jayden brought their current biography for him to read. Both children were mesmerized by the life of Harriet Tubman. LaSalle had paid attention to the suggestions of Quinton Carter and Miss Loretta and found a friend who looked like his wife and his new son. He gave him links to several websites about black history and black culture. Their friendship had grown to the place where the two families were often in each other's homes and joined in attending events together within the community.</p>
<p>The next morning LaSalle heard a small knock at their bedroom door and quickly got up and walked into the hallway. "That's okay Chris. Let me give my youngsters a hug." Jayden and Emma quickly brushed past him.</p>
<p>Chris proceed to the kitchen where he greeted his nanny. She had already put the hot water and the coffee on. Chris quickly steeped tea for his wife and poured himself a cup of coffee. Mrs. Johnson had made bran muffins that Sonja would also eat.</p>
<p>He sat the loaded down tray on the small table next to the love seat. "Mrs. Johnson is ready to make your pancakes" he told the children. Their life experience had taught them to lock the door when they were both on the other side of it. It had only taken one unplanned interruption to insure that 'walk ins' would not occur again.</p>
<p>LaSalle took Sonja's plate and cup and set them back on the table. He climbed back into the bed and pulled his wife close to him. Thirty minutes later he had managed to explain the details behind the previous day's events.</p>
<p>He told Sonja how he was in absolute despair when she was shot in the South Sudan. Steve Mc Donald had come to the house and sent Jayden to his own home to have dinner with his daughter and mother.</p>
<p>"I know you need someone to talk to LaSalle. We hardly know each other but you must know that I have heard this story before. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need someone to talk with, cry with or yell at." Chris did take the opportunity to speak with him without crying that day and many more months after that.</p>
<p>"You are more than welcome to join us at church tomorrow. Services are at 9 &amp; 11. I attend the 11 a.m. service.</p>
<p>"Well, we're not much on church Steven, but thanks.</p>
<p>About two hours later Steven's mother called to say that Jayden was heading out the door. LaSalle put on his shoes and walked to the sidewalk. A minute later Jayden rounded the corner.</p>
<p>"Hey pop"</p>
<p>"Hey there Jayden. How was dinner?"</p>
<p>"It was great. Mrs. Mc Donald sent you a doggy bag. Hey Pop. Can we go to church with Emma tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Church Jayden? You know that's not really my thing."</p>
<p>"Oh pops please" he pleaded?</p>
<p>"All right. Let's go into the house and I will call Mr. Mc Donald."</p>
<p>Christopher and Jayden were warmly welcomed by the parishioners. The worship music was quite lively. Chris recognized the parents of several children from Jayden's school. The pastor came back to the podium after the offering.</p>
<p>"Please get your Bibles out" he stated. My message today will revolve around Philippians 4:6. Before I speak, the choir is going to minister to us in music.</p>
<p>Christopher found himself nailed to his seat. He would later learn that the "Be Blest" song was made popular by the gospel artist Yolanda Adams.</p>
<p>It seemed to Chrisopher that the soloist was singing the song directly to him. He could not hold back his tears and found a tissue forced into his hand by one of the church mothers.</p>
<p>The pastor got back up and started speaking "I feel I need to take a few moments here before I continue. Karen come back to that bridge please." The choir stood once again and sang the measures requested.</p>
<p>"Are you in that place today" the pastor asked? Please come here and let us pray with you today".</p>
<p>LaSalle felt a touch on his arm. As he looked up, he saw Steven point toward the front of the church. Chris walked forward and soon found himself surrounded by four or five men.</p>
<p>Chris had to admit that he felt a great sense of relief when he sat back down. Several other men shook his hand as they departed the sanctuary.</p>
<p>"Sonja that was my own experience with these people that I had never met before."</p>
<p>"Their kindness to Emma and Mrs. Mc Donald was magnified from how they treated us that day. Even after the funeral, they were often at the house. And then I would see them there cleaning and cooking while she was in treatment. They have loved on all of us City Mouse and they will love you too if you let them."</p>
<p>The next week was vacation Bible School. Jayden insisted that his mother attend the Friday evening program. He had a secret that he could hardly contain.</p>
<p>Chris and Sonja found seats midway back in the sea of proud parents. They saw both Emma and Jayden enter the auditorium. It was only then that Sonja looked at her program. There she saw an entry "soloist, Jayden Collins". She pointed to the line and asked Chris "did you know?" He responded with a head shake no.</p>
<p>Both of the LaSalles were brought to tears as Jayden sweetly sang the lead in an upbeat version of "Better" by Hezekiah Walker with the choir as several praise dancers graced the floor below the stage.</p>
<p>"Did you like it Mommy" Jayden asked with a broad smile. "Oh Yes" Sonja replied trying to prevent another round of tears from erupting from her eyes.</p>
<p>Jayden received many compliments as they stood in the refreshment line. LaSalle watched with an eager eye knowing what was coming for his wife. He had debated if he should warn her but, in the end, he decided against. They were almost relentless. Many of the members also expressed their gratitude to Sonja for taking in the suddenly orphaned Emma. Several shared their own hard luck story. There was a time in the evening when Christopher knew it was time to go stand with his wife. He did not, however, give her an 'out' to leave the wealth of attention she had collected.</p>
<p>Sonja LaSalle was the quietest that her husband had ever seen her. She walked the children to their wing of the house and patiently waited for them to get their PJs on and brush their teeth. It was her turn to read to the children tonight. It was the last chapter of the Harriet Tubman bio. Sonja had a special surprise for them – a framed photograph of 'Old Moses' for their home.</p>
<p>LaSalle saw his wife walk past the open door of their office without looking in or speaking. "Oh Boy" he thought. "This is going to be as bad as the Elvis messages of years gone by."</p>
<p>LaSalle finished his overseas phone call then made his way to the darken bedroom. Sonja had left the lamp on his side of the bed turned on. She appeared to be asleep.</p>
<p>"So, you're going to break the rule Sonja" he asks sternly.</p>
<p>"Be specific Country Mouse" she responded.</p>
<p>"We promised to never go to bed angry" Sundance.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad Chris" she said as she rolled over then lightly kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>"All right honey, you sleep well" he replied.</p>
<p>It wasn't until an operation several months later that Sonja reconsidered this part of her life. The mission brought her to a compound with a school run by a group of nuns and a French physician.</p>
<p>Sonja saw a photo of a face she recognized. "Isn't this Nadine Bancroft" she asked?</p>
<p>"Yes, she is one of our benefactors. She worked here with us for a few years, but the government would not renew her visa and she had to return to the United States.</p>
<p>She was filling her water bottles when two young women walked from the dorm. "Do you live here or just attend school" she asked?</p>
<p>"Both, ma'am" one of the teens responded.</p>
<p>"You're American aren't you"?</p>
<p>"Yes. What are your names?"</p>
<p>"I'm Asha and this is my friend Sonja."</p>
<p>Sonja Percy exclaimed "that's my name too. How did get a name like that?"</p>
<p>I received it from Momma Nadine. My mother died when I was born. She said that she named me after this kind American woman who had saved her life and helped her to escape being arrested and kept from us.</p>
<p>Sonja was so astonished that she could neither speak nor cry. While it had almost cost her her job and her life, she could now see that she had done the right thing. She finally came to herself and asked if she could take a photo with them. She quickly sent the photo to a secure system at her office and deleted it from her device.</p>
<p>Two weeks later Sonja was back home safe with her family. It was Mrs. Johnson's weekend off and the LaSalle crew was treated deer stakes that had been taken by the family patriarch.</p>
<p>"So, what time do I need to be ready to join you all for church tomorrow" she asked?</p>
<p>LaSalle was silenced at the question.</p>
<p>"10:30 mom, right pops? Jayden spoke up.</p>
<p>Six months later Sonja found her way to the weekly Wednesday Bible study. She had always thought that this was not her thing but being with these women gave her great strength. She was surprised each week as she learned more of their personal stories of perseverance especially as immigrants and ethnic Americans. One beautiful blond young woman could have been a Miss America. She carried a four-inch scar across the left side of her face where her husband had smashed a liquor bottle in a fit of rage.</p>
<p>Sonja would need the underpinning of this group a year later. Her supervisor and other team members of their Division watched in horror with her via satellite as their team's helicopter was shot down by a missile. Sonja had personally trained two of the agents. Another agent, James, often joined Chris and Sonja at athletic outings for the Nationals or the D. C. football team. As the ensuing days passed by, she wondered how she would ever recover from this tragedy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Roadmap to Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the children approached their last years in high school, the LaSalles began to reassess their futures. Sonja was finally eligible for her federal retirement as a law enforcement officer which would provide her with a considerable sized pension. She had also wisely invested her hazardous duty pay into the fund as well.</p>
<p>Like others on her team, she had long grown tired of the constant fire fights and time away from her family. The "bad guys" had gotten better at the game as well. It became more difficult to bypass the electronic devices and new monitoring techniques and smaller missiles. It was the "plastic" and other undetectable side arms that concerned her the most. Her first knowledge of those types of weapons came to her attention when her former squad mate Sabastian Lunde was framed for a murder involving an "invisible" weapon.</p>
<p>Then there was her home life. Her second marriage was more than she could have ever dreamed. Her husband was supportive, loving and caring. The nanny would send her photos and comments on nearly a daily basis about at least one thing that happened in the household that day to her private email account that she could sometimes access from a secure system.</p>
<p>Ruth Johnson had been with them for several years before Christopher joined the household. She could also see the changes in the family's routine and cohesiveness. The new family member had taken over all responsibilities for the children's educational and extra circular activities.</p>
<p>While Ruth appreciated these duties being taken off her 'plate', she began to grow restless. It was at this time that Mr. LaSalle encouraged her to expand her own horizons. He modified her work schedule to have one weeknight and a second weekend off duty. She enrolled in a local community college and soon found any extra time she had invested in her course work.</p>
<p>LaSalle had implemented "library night" for the entire family the week after he moved in. He spent much of the first year teaching the Jayden and later Emma how to use the library and the electronic systems. During the summer the children were expected to read one book a week and prepare a summary for their mother to hear when she returned. There were several times that one of the children received an unexpected delivery of a book which they would learn came from Sonja.</p>
<p>One afternoon Chris ran into Dr. Mallard and the recently retired Raymond Isler at a restaurant in Union Station. They were both more than delighted to see recent photos of the growing children. All three grew quiet as Sonja's name came up in the conversation. Even more reserved than LaSalle, Isler had begun carrying guilt about the constant danger that Sonja faced. He had read several of her classified missions including the one where her own team had been shot up in Africa.</p>
<p>Dr. Mallard called Sonja a week later and asked her to call him when she could. Three weeks later she phoned him to be informed that he had learned of a position at the American University in the School of International Studies. Sonja didn't discuss the job opportunity with her husband until after she had interviewed for and been offered the position. LaSalle was stunned. "You should have told me City Mouse".</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Christopher. I didn't want to get your hopes up". "What" his eyes told her? "Dr. Mallard told me about the job Butch. He is one of the few people in the world who could understand what you go through as my spouse. I will have the opportunity to help train the next level of American spies and be home with you and the children each night."</p>
<p>Sonja could only hope that her youngsters would find happy lives with good mates and the choice of their desired career. Jayden's solo experience at vacation Bible school had caught the attention of the church Worship Leader. He offered a year of free keyboard lessons to Jayden who years later would take his place in the congregation. While somewhat older than other child music prodigies, Jayden soon mastered the piano and organ and composed his first symphony for his high school composition course.</p>
<p>Jayden became a favored student of Jeffrey Mumford while at the Washington Conservatory of Music. LaSalle would observe them online at the piano when Mumford's age became a barrier for him to leave his house or later while Jayden toured the world. Both the nanny and Chris could drive the nine miles to his townhome blind folded.</p>
<p>Emma was presented with several choices for her professional career. She had participated in the Navy JRROTC program in high school with every expectation of pursuing admission to the Naval Academy. The LaSalles scrambled trying to track down what had happened to her mother as Emma prepared the documentation for her security clearance. In the end they had hire a private investigator to determine what had actually happened to her. Emma was invited to an on-campus visit at Navy. She returned as committed as ever to going to the Academy.</p>
<p>One day a "cloak and dagger" operative pranced into LaSalle's office. It had been a while since he had encountered someone other than one of Sonja's teammates wear a trench coat, but he had him pegged as soon as he walked into his office. Actually, LaSalle got scared. He just knew that had something to his wife.</p>
<p>I'm sorry to upset you Mr. LaSalle, however, this is not about your wife. It's about your daughter. We were on the Navy campus when she made her visit a few weeks ago. We were impressed with her interest and abilities in biology. We would like to visit with her and see if she would consider a position with the government. We prefer to find and train our candidates before they enter college. For the most part, we do not consider military officers. We recognize them to be "too polished" for our line of work and they often get hung up on duty and honor and the Geneva Conventions. It's too hard to deprogram them.</p>
<p>Fortunately for all of them, Sonja popped up on the radar. Somehow Sonja knew the building they ended up in for the interview. In the end, Emma chose this option and was able to choose her own college within a three-hour commute of the Federal District. Her liaison officer looked like she could be her sister. To their surprise she was posted on Redstone Arsenal. LaSalle was never quite sure what she did and like with Sonja, he learned not to ask questions.</p>
<p>Two weddings and a few babies later, it was time for LaSalle to retire. Sonja needed to stay in her job a couple of more years to be vested in the private retirement system of the University, so LaSalle decided to stay in the office of Strategic Support. LaSalle loved being able to take the train to the office each day avoid the horrible drive across the region and the unplanned salary added to his retirement and vacation fund.</p>
<p>Sonja and LaSalle retired two days apart from each other allowing their former colleagues to fly to D.C. for a reunion. There were photos all around as King, Loretta and LaSalle bragged about their grandchildren. Chris was glad to see the two of them together along with Rita.</p>
<p>LaSalle wasn't so sure that King would ever allow himself to love Rita like she deserved to be loved as his wife. He thought that Linda's fears followed him until the day he retired. It was only then that he reached out to Rita and pursued a sincere, committed relationship with her.</p>
<p>King, Rita and Tammy joined Sonja and Chris as they took the ride out to the Woodland Cemetery early one morning to lay flowers on Raymond Isler's grave. He wanted to be laid to rest among family members in the all black cemetery created during D.C.'s segregated era. Isler had saved each of their lives at one time or another. It was only then that King finally told them how Raymond had shared with him that someone was in D.C. was after him. Years later that he learned that person was NCIS Deputy Director Van Cleef. LaSalle thought that Rita was going to pass out when he revealed the name. Van Cleef had befriended her when she relocated to D. C. many years before. It was only then that she realized it was a guise to help him keep track of Dwyane and his movements.</p>
<p>A few days later the loving couple walked back into the big house alone again. The painters started in on the house on Monday and the professional cleaners arrived on Friday almost as soon as the truck from the resale store had pulled away. LaSalle thought it was just amazing all of the stuff that they had collected over the years. The children had been back the month before having been warned that everything was either going on the garbage heap or on the agency's truck as a donation.</p>
<p>All the extra stuff removed from the house that was going to Alabama was sat in the third garage stall with the gun closet. The house smelled like paint and new carpet throughout. Sonja said that she was exhausted and couldn't wait until the movers came next week.</p>
<p>Chris and Sonja took the weekend plus a few days to return to the Naval Academy and was even able to get the same cabin that we had for their first get away the many years before. This time, however, they stayed on the installation the entire time and enjoyed the great food and the spa. They were fortunate to have the house sell after the one and only open house. The house was just a few blocks from an elementary school and the trainline and coupled with its size was a great steal for any buyer.</p>
<p>LaSalle watched as his wife did one final walk through after the movers departed. She had spent many memorable years in this house. Tears trickled down her face as she tried to hold them back. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Cry Sonja my love" he said. "This house has been your foundation for 30 years".</p>
<p>They contemplated for some time what type of house that they would build in Alabama. There was one hill that LaSalle and his brother Cade would stand on and scout deer drinking down by the island. They decided to build a walkout ranch on that site. Later in life the grandchildren would sit at the picnic table on the ground level and watch the deer and other animals sneak up to the house only to finally catch their scent and scurry off. The two of them would often sit together on the deck and do the same thing or enter into a full blown make out session.</p>
<p>There were many days that LaSalle would sit out on the island or take the boat out to fish and sit there and look at Sonja's photo and think just how lucky he was. Well lucky and stupid at the same time. He was still was not sure what he was thinking the day that he let her leave New Orleans without him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>